Juliet3:And Never Let Him Go
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Suite de Papas, JulietLes Rois Des Couches et JulietRacines Terriennes . Slash McBeck


J'ARRIVE PAS A METTRE LES REVIEWS PUBLIQUES ...bouhouhou

Auteur : Vive les Unas  
Email : archeostargatehotmail. : http/stargatehyperfan. : http/stargateshipslash. : Un peu de tout, slash McBeckett & McShep (si, si, je m'y suis mise…enfin, pas longtemps !), avec (bien sur !) quelques passages plus PG13 que NC17 (quoique…oui, enfin comme d'habitude quoi !), manuel de l'éducation à ne pas suivre pour « famille homoparentale monoparentale » comme le dirait Linda Lemay, tendresse, passages tristes, passages humoristiques, passages chamallow (navrée)…  
Saison : Aucune idée… Je n'ai pas vu la deuxième, donc je fais totalement abstraction des spoilers qui sont parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles.  
Résumé : L'intrigue se passe 10 ans après la fin de Papa(s), donc c'est aussi la suite des tomes 1 et 2 de « Juliet ».  
Cela fait donc déjà plus de dix ans que Carson et Rodney sont ensemble, et leur histoire commence à se gâter quand l'un des deux péte un câble et laisse littéralement l'autre en plan, qui va devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Ce sera donc le récit de ce long apprentissage, des difficultés rencontrées par celui laissé seul vis-à-vis de sa fille dont il doit s'occuper. Mais l'orage à toujours une fin, même si on doit l'arrêter par soi même…  
Disclaimer : Les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais ça gratos, ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci !  
Notes de l'auteur : Je vous conseille fortement de lire « Papa(s) », « JulietLes Rois Des Couches » et « JulietRacines Terriennes » avant de commencer à lire cette fic, étant donné que c'est une suite !  
J'ai, pour le titre, pris le nom d'un film dans lequel David Hewlett à un rôle (un moyen rôle, on peut dire ça comme ça), « And Never Let Her Go », je n'ai pas vu ce film mais j'ai craqué sur le titre (il y a des titres comme ça pour lesquels j'ai un coup de foudre), et donc je l'ai un peu modifié pour qu'il colle à du slash, puisqu'il était de circonstance !  
La fin est délibérément rose bonbon…Et oui, ça m'arrive aussi d'avoir l'âme romantique !  
Avant dernière fic de la série, je tiens le coup ! Bon, le tome 4 tardera un peu à arriver, j'ai un peu beaucoup de travail en ce moment !  
Je ne veux absolument pas vexer qui que ce soit dans certains passages, pardonnez moi si c'est le cas.

A tous ceux qui doivent continuer seul ce qu'ils avaient commencé à plusieurs…

Rodney : Juliet, pour la dernière fois, arrête de geindre !

La jeune fille se renfrogna et s'affala dans le fond de son siège.

Juliet : Si papason se démerdait un peu mieux pour slalomer entre les voitures, on serait déjà arrivés, bloody hell…  
Rodney : Et surveille ton langage, tu parles comme un charretier.  
Juliet : Ouais, parce que toi t'es Mr Politesse peut être ?  
Rodney : Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! On part en vacances pour se détendre, pas pour se balancer des insultes, est ce que c'est clair jeune fille ?

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel.

Juliet : Oui.

Elle contempla le paysage immobile, tandis que leur voiture ne bougeait pas d'un poil dans l'interminable file de voitures bloquées en ce jour de bouchons, départ en vacances oblige. Ils avaient voulu aller voir les chutes du Niagara. En plein été. Et apparemment, beaucoup de touristes avaient eu la même idée.

Rodney : Elle a pas tord faut dire, tu te rends compte que la moitié des voitures qui étaient derrière nous nous ont doublées Carson ?

L'écossais soupira bruyamment et regarda sa progéniture en pré-rebellion dans le rétroviseur.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que tu es mou ! On dirait que tu viens de fondre au soleil…sans mauvais jeu de mots. La chaleur est étouffante.

Il essuya son front d'un revers de main. Une Ford Taurus les doubla et McKay se donna une petite claque sur la joue.

Rodney : Oh, non, mais dites moi que je rêve ! Tu le fais exprès ? Mais tu penses à quoi Carson, tu peux me le dire ?

Beckett s'humecta les lèvres, soupira de rage et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il plongea un regard glacé dans les yeux bleu-gris en face de lui, défit sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit la portière avant de sortir, les poings serrés.

Juliet : Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?  
Rodney : Je me le demande…

Carson ouvrit le coffre, saisis son sac de voyage rouge et l'extirpa rageusement de l'automobile. Puis, laissant le coffre ouvert, il s'engagea dans le mince interstice qui séparait la file de voitures de gauche et celle de droite et s'éloigna rapidement, d'un pas décidé.

Rodney : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Carson !

Il sortit à son tour et entreprit de poursuivre l'écossais qui évoluait sur le macadam bouillant.

Rodney : Carson ! Carson !

Des bruits de klaxons retentirent. La voiture de Rodney et Carson, à ce moment sans conducteur, gênait la progression des autres automobiles.

Rodney : Carson, arrête toi immédiatement, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Le médecin chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et lança l'objet à l'astrophysicien, qui surpris, l'observa. Son portable.

Rodney : Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend ?

Il arriva à son niveau et lui attrapa le bras. Beckett regarda une dernière fois et il compris. Il fronça les sourcils et lui lâcha le bras, sa voix montant dans les aigus comme à chaque fois qu'il avait peur.

Rodney : Tu…tu ne peux pas faire ça…  
Carson : Au revoir Rodney.

Il repris son chemin, tandis que le canadien était pris entre le désir de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde et l'obligation d'aller reprendre la voiture dans laquelle sa fille était toujours.

Rodney : Et tu va aller où comme ça, hein ?

L'autre accéléra le pas, augmentant la distance entre lui et Rodney.

Rodney : Carson !

Le scientifique soupira douloureusement et repartit en courant dans le sens inverse pour bouger la voiture, assaillie par des automobilistes grincheux qui klaxonnaient comme des carillonneurs. Il ferma le coffre et s'installa dans l'habitacle, sur le siège conducteur, avant d'enclencher le contact. Etonnée, Juliet posa une main sur son épaule.

Juliet : Alors ?

Rodney ravala sa salive, faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments, ce qui était extrêmement difficile. Une larme orpheline et discrète roula sur sa joue.

Rodney : Laisse moi une minute Juliet, ok ? Juste une minute…

Le trajet de retour jusqu'au SGC s'était effectué dans le silence. Juliet avait bien compris l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire que son papason était partit, visiblement sur un coup de tête, et que cette décision ne semblait pas provisoire. Elle se doutait bien de l'état d'esprit de son autre papa, qui cachait bien mal sa tristesse et son désarroi. Il gara la voiture dans la section du parking du SGC réservée aux atlantes. Après moult identifications, Rodney exprima son désir virulent de s'entretenir avec le général O'Neill à propos de la « fugue » de Carson. Il tenait toujours sa fille par la main, et il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Il frappa donc à la porte de son bureau, entouré d'Airmen qui voulait l'empêcher de voir le général sans rendez-vous préalable. Alerté par le boucan au dehors, Jack sortit de son bureau et considéra la scène avec surprise.  
Jack : Docteur McKay ?  
Rodney : Général, je dois vous parler de toute urgence, vous pourriez dire à ces…énergumènes de me lâcher ?  
Jack : Laissez le, c'est bon. Entrez, je vous en prie…

Il s'effaça pour les laissez passer.

Jack : Eh ! Vous n'étiez pas en vacances ?  
Rodney : Si.

Le canadien avait une mine affreuse, et bien qu'ils ne soient absolument pas proches, Jack sentit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jack : Qui a-t-il ?  
Rodney : C'est Carson. Euh, Carson Beckett, le médecin en chef d'atlantis…  
Jack : Oui, je c'est qui c'est, votre compagnon…vous n'étiez pas en vacances ensembles ?

Rodney acquiesça et le militaire lui tendit une chaise car il semblait prêt à s'effondrer.

Rodney : Il est partit monsieur.  
Jack : Partit ? Comment ça partit ?  
Rodney : Il s'est enfui.  
Jack : Où ?  
Rodney : Si j'en avais la moindre idée, je serais avec lui !

O'Neill se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Un membre du projet porte des étoiles en goguette était toujours quelque chose d'extrêmement embêtant. Tout de suite, le général songea au NID.

Jack : On ne l'a pas enlevé ?  
Rodney : Non, il…il est partit de son plein gré, sur un coup de tête.  
Jack : Il est partit de quel endroit ?  
Rodney : La voiture. Enfin, on était près des chutes du Niagara, et il y avait un panneau « aéroport » pas très loin, il a du prendre l'avion pour aller…j'en sais rien !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe A avait explosé dans sa tête, et que seule sa main dans celle de sa fille lui permettait de rester éveillé.

Jack : On va le retrouver, vous savez qu'on possède des moyens énormes, le gouvernement américain ne va pas laisser un homme possédant autant d'informations confidentielles se balader. Et puis, c'est un membre inestimable de l'expédition Atlantis.  
Juliet : Et vous allez le ramener, promis ?

Le militaire ébouriffa les cheveux mi-longs de la fillette.

Jack : Promis. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer sur Atlantis tous les deux.  
Rodney : Oui. Merci monsieur.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Et là, prés du Stargate, songeant qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine il avait été franchi par trois personnes et non deux, la fillette fondit en larmes. Son père se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Juliet : Pourquoi il est partit papason ?  
Rodney : Je ne sais pas. Mais ça va aller, hein ?  
Juliet : Je veux qu'il revienne…  
Rodney : Oui, moi aussi ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Rodney : On va le retrouver, ou alors il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, on est fort tous les deux, non ?

Juliet acquiesça et sécha ses larmes.  
Ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles. De l'autre coté, ils virent John venir les accueillir, l'air surpris.

John : Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Vous n'étiez pas en vacances avec Carson ?  
Rodney : Si.

Le militaire regarda attentivement le visage de Juliet et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

John : Tu as pleuré ma puce ?  
Juliet : Parce que papason est partit.  
John : Quoi ?  
Juliet : Il s'est disputé avec papané et il est partit sur la route.  
Rodney : Oui, enfin on s'est pas vraiment disputés, mais…mais j'ai du le vexer et…tout est de ma faute !

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer mais Juliet ne pus se retenir.

John : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, où est Beckett ?  
Rodney : Il est partit, vous êtes sourd ? On était dans la voiture et il est sortit, il s'est enfui et à mon avis il a pris l'avion pour je ne sais où, mais il est partit !

Il fallut quelques secondes au major pour encaisser le choc.

John : Vous avez prévenu les autorités ?  
Rodney : Vous me prenez pour un idiot ! J'en ai immédiatement parlé au général O'Neill.

Il soupira et prit sa fille par les épaules.

Rodney : Tu doit être fatiguée par tout ça, va dormir dans ta chambre.  
Juliet : Mais il faut qu'on cherche papason !  
Rodney : On ne peut rien faire, il faut attendre. Je t'en prie, va dormir.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sa progéniture obéit. McKay se retourna face au Stargate.

John : « Je t'en prie, va dormir ? » Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?  
Rodney : Je ne voulais pas…pas devant elle…  
John : Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

John : Rodney ?

Le militaire se plaça en face de son coéquipier et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Il pleurait. Rodney McKay, scientifique de génie, pleurait. Sheppard ne l'avait vu faire ça qu'une fois, à la naissance de Juliet, et c'était des larmes de joie, pas de la peine.

John : Venez là.

Il le prit amicalement dans ses bras, tandis que les larmes de l'astrophysicien mouillaient sa chemise.

Rodney : Je…je comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Je ne comprends pas…  
John : Peut être qu'il a fait ça sur un coup de tête, peut être qu'il va revenir qui sait ?  
Rodney : Non.

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais le désespoir se manifestait clairement dans ce « non ».

Rodney : Je le connais. Il…il ne reviendras pas tout seul.

Comme gêné, il se dégagea et monta les marches de la salle de contrôle.

Rodney : Je vais prévenir Elisabeth.  
Ils étaient dans le bureau de Zalenka. Enfin, du Docteur Elisabeth Zalenka. Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Radek, le chaos régnait. Deux docteurs Zalenka dans une même cité, c'était un peu confus ! Si Radek et Elisabeth se trouvaient dans la même pièce et que quelqu'un les appelaient, les deux se retournaient et cela était neuf fois sur dix la source de fous rires incessants. Rodney, Carson et John faisaient souvent des blagues au scientifique et à la diplomate, les voir répondre « oui ? » en cœur à l'énonciation de leur patronyme était un spectacle du plus caustique.

Mais aujourd'hui, Rodney et John n'avaient pas envie de rire. Parce que Carson était partit. Parce que Carson comptait beaucoup aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. Il était le compagnon de Rodney, le père de Juliet, certes, mais il était aussi l'ami de Teyla, John, Elisabeth, Radek, Aiden, et bien d'autres, le collègue de nombreux infirmiers, et surtout le médecin d'atlantis. McKay s'étonnait toujours du fait qu'être médecin donnait un statut à part. Le Doc. Le toubib. La personne que tout le monde allait voir pour les petits et gros bobos, l'âme qui hantait l'infirmerie jour et nuit –cela énervait particulièrement Rodney de voir Beckett se lever en pleine nuit pour voir si oui, il avait bien classé les échantillons de sang prélevés la veille.  
Carson semblait connaître tout le monde, puisque son métier l'obligeait à côtoyer tout le monde. Il semblait proche de chaque membre de l'expédition, même si il s'entendait mieux avec certains membres qu'avec d'autres.

Il était partit, et chacun allait déplorer sa perte. Mais à ce moment, Rodney ne pensait pas aux autres, il pensait à lui et à sa fille. Comment accepter ce vide ?

Elisabeth : Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ?  
Rodney : Pas la moindre, malheureusement.  
Elisabeth : Il a de la famille quelque part ?  
Rodney : Sa mère en Ecosse. J'appellerais Emy demain, pour lui dire de me prévenir si elle entend parler de lui.  
Elisabeth : Bien. En attendant, allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin.  
Rodney : Non, non, je vais essayer de faire avancer les recherches, je vais…  
Elisabeth : Tatatatata, vous allez dormir, c'est un ordre. Radek, tu l'accompagne pour être sur qu'il se couche et qu'il dorme ?  
Radek : Bien sur.

Il sortit, suivi du canadien. Ils se mirent à bavarder dans les couloirs menant aux quartiers de McKay et Beckett, le tchèque essayant de consoler son collègue.

Radek : C'est normal de vous disputer. Vous savez que vous êtes le plus vieux couple d'Atlantis ?  
Rodney : Merci bien…  
Radek : Non, mais je veux dire celui qui dure depuis le plus longtemps.  
Rodney : Heighmeyer et Stackhouse sont mariés depuis un bail il me semble...  
Radek : Sept ans. Et si je ne m'abuse, puisque Juliet à dix ans vous êtes avec Carson depuis…  
Rodney : Presque onze ans ! Waw, ça passe vite.  
Radek : Et donc c'est normal d'avoir des disputes au bout de dix ans, vous en trouvez pas ?  
Rodney : Ce n'était pas la première dispute, loin de là. Juste la plus grave.

Il soupira en regardant hypnotiquement le bout de ses chaussures.

Radek : Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais mariés ?  
Rodney : Ben déjà avant on n'avait pas le droit, et puis quand le mariage homosexuel a été légalisé au Canada et puis en Angleterre…on a repoussé. On s'est dit que ça poserait trop de problèmes, par exemple au niveau de la nationalité, du nom de famille… Tenez, Carson est très attaché à son pays natal, et moi ça ne me dérangeait pas de perdre ma nationalité et mon patronyme, mais lui n'aime pas le sien, et il dit que « McKay » ça fait plus écossais que « Beckett », et comme on était pas d'accord… Enfin bref, bien sur on pouvait faire autrement, mais on n'en avait pas très envie non plus, alors on n'a pas fait.

Il détourna les yeux.

Rodney : C'est idiot de dire ça, mais peut être que si on avait crée ce lien supplémentaire entre nous, il ne serait pas partit.

Il posa sa main sur son front.

Radek : Ca n'est pas de votre faute si il a…pété les plombs !

Rodney sourit. Le tchèque commençait –enfin !- à utiliser les expressions anglo-saxonnes à bon escient. L'influence d'Elisabeth, probablement.

Radek : Ca va ?  
Rodney : J'ai juste la migraine, je vais dormir et ça va aller mieux.  
Radek : Bonne nuit alors.  
Rodney : Oui, c'est ça, bonne nuit, et merci.

Il lui sourit et entra dans ses appartements. Ils partaient en vacances, certes, mais rien n'était vraiment rangé. Des revues médicales traînaient sur la table basse, un saladier rempli de fruits sur la table et les baskets de Juliet traînaient près du vestibule.  
Les quartiers des atlantes étaient à présent semblables à des studios terriens, le mess avait été fermé et des kitchenettes avaient été installées. Encore un problème soulevé par le départ de Carson : c'était lui qui faisait la cuisine, Rodney savait à peine réchauffer une pizza congelée, c'était le tribut de nombreuses années à manger tout ses repas dans une cantine, qu'elle soit universitaire où militaire.  
Au centre de la pièce commune qu'on aurait pu appeler salon se trouvait une télé, un canapé vert pomme, une table basse et un pouf. La première porte de gauche donnait sur la salle de bain, la seconde sur les toilettes, la troisième ouverte sur la cuisine, la première de droite sur la chambre de Rodney et Carson, la seconde sur celle de Juliet la troisième était un grand placard muni d'un vestibule dans lequel régnait un bordel monstrueux. Et en face de la porte d'entrée se tenait une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon.

Plus de dix ans dans ses quartiers et ils s'y étaient toujours sentit bien.  
Rodney prit une banane et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en allumant la télé. Des milliers de films étaient enregistrés sur le disque dur de l'appareil : la télé nouvelle génération !  
Il enclencha un vieux film avec Peter Fonda et saisi un des magazines posés sur la table basse.

« SIDAM : un vingtième de la population mondiale décimé depuis la mutation du virus »

Le SIDAM (Syndrome d'immunodéficience acquise en mutation) était lui, le SIDA nouvelle génération, même mode de contagion, mais dégâts deux fois plus mortel. Si la paranoïa n'avait pas encore atteint les mœurs, elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire.

Il posa la revue de Carson et regarda l'écran. Carson… Peter Fonda avait presque les mêmes yeux que lui.  
Comment avait il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi s'était il enfui ? Il savait très bien que Rodney et sa fille l'aimaient, il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute là-dessus. Pourquoi ce geste égoïste, sans préavis qui plus est ?  
McKay connaissait son compagnon mieux que personne, et pourtant jamais il n'aurait pensé ça de lui. S'enfuir. Fuir. Mais fuir qui, fuir quoi ? Il savait fichtrement bien qu'ils étaient heureux. Il ne comprenait pas ce geste, et chez lui, ne pas comprendre était infiniment frustrant. Pourquoi cet homme qui l'aimait lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi laissait-il ce vide ?

Et merde ! Il pleurait encore. Pour la troisième ou la quatrième fois de la journée. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré autant en un seul jour.  
Rodney se leva et partit se coucher. Le lit à demi vide lui foutait le cafard, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il essaya d'oublier l'absence de son compagnon afin de pouvoir s'endormir. Comme si c'était possible…

Juliet cria qu'elle était là à la porte du bureau. Une belle et grande femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir.

-Juliet ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Juliet : Il faut que je te parle Kate. Comme tu m'as dit un jour que si j'étais triste, je devais venir te voir…

La psychologue sourit à la fillette.

Kate : Bien sur, entre.

Heighmeyer n'avait pas beaucoup de patients en ce moment. La plupart du personnel de la base était en vacances.

Kate : Assied toi.

Elle s'assit sur un petit fauteuil blanc et la fan number one de Freud se plaça en face d'elle.

Kate : Tu es triste à cause de ton papa qui est partit ?  
Juliet : Comment tu le sais déjà que papason est partit ?  
Kate : Ce genre de nouvelle fait très vite le tour de la base. Tu es triste à cause de ça ?  
Juliet : Oui.

La femme lui sourit et lui prit la main.

Kate : Tu veux en parler ?  
Juliet : Pourquoi ?  
Kate : Quelque fois ça fait du bien de parler des choses qui vous rendent triste, après ça va mieux, on n'est plus tout seul…  
Juliet : Si tu veux.

Juliet tutoyait quasiment tout le personnel de la base, excepté ceux qui refusaient comme Kavanaugh. Elle était la seule enfant non athosienne de l'expédition, mais elle avait entendue dire que Melissa Strangerson était enceinte, et qu'un bébé serait bientôt parmi eux. La plupart des couples qui s'étaient formés durant l'expédition atlantis quittaient la cité ancienne quand ils fondaient une famille, préférant travailler au SGC et préserver leur progéniture des dangers d'atlantis, mais Strangerson semblait vouloir rester, pour le plus grand bonheur de la fillette.

Kate : Raconte moi comment tu te sent…  
Juliet : Ben dans la voiture, avant que papason parte, j'avais pas été très gentille avec lui, avec papané on se moquait de lui parce qu'il avançait pas. J'ai peur que ce soit de notre faute, et papané aussi a peur même si il ne le dit pas.  
Kate : Il te manque ?  
Juliet : Ca fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il a déjà eu des missions plus longues. Sauf que là, je sais qu'il ne va pas revenir, et ça me fait de la peine.  
Kate : C'est normal.  
Juliet : Et puis papané m'énerve. Il ne veut pas que je sache qu'il est triste, alors il fait semblant que tout va bien, il dit que tout va s'arranger alors que je sais qu'il ment.

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

Juliet : Hier soir, j'était triste alors j'ai frappé à la porte de sa chambre pour venir lui parler. Il n'était pas dedans. Il a passé toute la nuit dans le bureau de papason pour voir si il n'aurait pas laissé quelque chose dedans qui lui dise où il est. Papané travaille toujours beaucoup quand il est triste et qu'il ne veut pas le montrer. Son papa est mort quand j'avais huit ans, et il travaillait tout le temps, exactement comme ça jusqu'à l'enterrement. Après il a ralentis.  
Kate : Juliet, si tu dis à ton papané de venir me voir pour parler comme on fait maintenant, il va venir tu crois ?  
Juliet : Je sais pas, mais j'espère parce que moi ça va déjà mieux !

La psychologue lui sourit.

Juliet : T'as fait quoi à manger ?  
Rodney : Des frites !  
Juliet : Des vraies frites ?  
Rodney : Non, des frites surgelées.  
Juliet : Je préférais quand papason faisait la cuisine…

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Rodney lâcha la bouteille de ketchup en verre qu'il tenait, et celle-ci se fracassa sur le sol. Il partit chercher une serpillière et nettoya les dégâts, sans mouiller.

Juliet : Mais papa, il faut mettre de l'eau, sinon elle va être tachée la serpillière !  
Rodney : Oh.

Il mouilla le tissu et nettoya la tache de ketchup pour de bon, mais se coupa en jetant les bouts de verre dans la poubelle. Il partit se mettre un pansement et sourit en excuse à sa fille.

Rodney : Désolé. Je suis vraiment nul comme papa.  
Juliet : Mais non. Tu es le plus gentil de tous les papas du monde !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Juliet : Je t'aime du fond de mon cœur et de mes chaussettes.  
Rodney : De ton cœur de naquadah et de tes chaussettes sales ?  
Juliet : De mon cœur d'artichaut et de mes chaussettes propres.

Il lui sourit. Ils avaient inventé ce petit jeu idiot mais qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois.

Rodney : Mmmm, pas si propres que ça étant donné que je n'ai pas fait de lessive depuis qu'on est rentrés…  
Juliet : Tu sais comment on fait ?  
Rodney : Euh…ça ne doit pas être si compliqué…  
Juliet : Après manger je vais appeler Elisabeth, parce que la dernière fois que tu as fait la lessive, tu as mis mon pull rouge avec le reste dans la machine à laver et après toutes mes culottes elles étaient roses.

Le scientifique éclata de rire.

Rodney : Si je viens, c'est uniquement parce que Juliet me l'a demandé.  
Kate : Pourquoi rechignez vous à venir en consultation ? Ca fait des années que je ne vous ai pas vu sans que ce soit avec la pression de Carson.  
Rodney : Parce que j'imaginais qu'après…qu'après ce que j'avais dit sur vous, vous m'en voudriez.  
Kate : Vous parlez du fait que vous aviez dit à Teyla que nous nous fréquentions pour éviter de lui avouer que vous suiviez une psychothérapie ?  
Rodney : Voilà. Et attendez avant de me trouver un profil de mythomane.  
Kate : Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa sur son siége préféré, montrant de la main celui d'en face.

Kate : Asseyez vous.

Il s'exécuta.

Kate : Pour commencer, racontez moi comment Carson est partit, si cela ne vous déranges pas…

Et McKay commença son récit.

Bon. Récapitulons. Elisabeth lui avait dit de trier le linge, de séparer le blanc et la couleur, puis de faire une lessive pour chaque couleur. C'était fait. Problème : faire marcher la machine à laver. Ca paraissait tout con comme ça, mais cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il cherchait le bouton d'essorage, sans succès. Il était capable de faire fonctionner une machine ancienne de plusieurs milliers d'années mais ne savait pas trouver ce fichu bouton !

Et puis tous ces symboles sur la machine, c'était du Chinois pour lui ! Heu, non, il maîtrisait un peu le Chinois, c'était des hiéroglyphes égyptiens, voilà !

Il entendit frapper à la porte et partit ouvrir.

John : Hello Rodney. Sexy le tablier, vraiment…  
Rodney : Oh !

Manipuler la lessive en poudre ne lui inspirant rien de bon, McKay s'était assortit d'un tablier rouge et vert qui lui donnait un vague look de sapin de noël. Il l'enleva brièvement et regarda le major, un peu gêné.

John : Je me suis entendu dire que vous crouliez sous les taches ménagères, alors en tant que célibataire endurci lavant lui même ses caleçons, je viens vous donner un coup de main !  
Rodney : Euh…

En temps normal, le canadien aurait refusé l'aide de quiconque, arguant qu'il était assez intelligent pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais là, il avait VRAIMENT besoin d'un coup de main. Oubliant sa fierté l'espace d'un instant, il fit un sourire forcé.

Rodney : Merci. Justement, j'aurais besoin d'un cours sur les machines à laver, et plus particulièrement à propos de l'art et la manière d'utiliser la fonction essorage.  
John : Pas de problème. Où est ce gros bébé ?  
Rodney : Hey ! On s'était mis d'accord, le terme « bébé » ne s'applique qu'aux Jumpers, et accessoirement à ma fille quand elle était petite mais…bref.

Sheppard entra et inspecta l'engin, avant d'enfin le faire marcher.

John : Comme sur des roulettes, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Mais d'où vous sortez dites moi ? D'une grotte préhistorique ?  
Rodney : Non, mais avant je ne m'occupait que du ménage et des devoirs de Juliet. La cuisine, la vaisselle, la lessive, le repassage…tout ça, c'était fait par Carson…

Le ton mélancolique de sa voix surpris John, qui se retourna.

John : Ca va Rodney ?  
Rodney : Oh, oui, c'est juste que…je…je viens de m'apercevoir du fait que c'est lui qui faisait la plus grosse partie des travaux ménagers et je…enfin je m'en veux un peu parce que si c'est une des raisons pour lesquels il est partit, j'aurais pu l'éviter…

Il eut un drôle de rire.

Rodney : Quatre jours sans lui et c'est déjà le bazar, alors vous imaginez si il…

Il s'appuya dos à la machine et éclata en sanglots, la tête dans les mains.

Rodney : Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui ! Je ne pourrais jamais le supporter si…si jamais il ne revenait pas. Je suis incapable de vivre sans lui John !  
John : Vous avez vécu plus de dix ans ensemble, il faut vous réhabituer à vivre sans lui, qui plus est avec Juliet. Et puis, il va peut être revenir…  
Rodney : J'ai peur. J'ai peur de demain, j'ai peur de savoir que plus jamais il ne m'embrassera, plus jamais on se promènera à trois avec Juliet, plus jamais je ne le reverrais… Je pense à lui toute la journée, le matin plus personne ne me réveille à six heures avant d'aller travailler, plus personne ne m'engueule parce que j'ai conduit Juliet en retard à l'école, plus personne ne viendras me voir dans mon labo, et le soir venu, de savoir que le lit resteras à jamais à moitié vide, ça me rend malade, je passe mes nuits à y penser, je n'arrive même plus à fermer l'œil ! Il me manque tellement…

Il essayait de se calmer sans résultats.

Rodney : Il est partout. Son absence est partout. J'ai d'affreuses migraines mais je n'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie parce que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'y sera pas. Ses affaires sont dans mon placard, son parfum posé près de l'évier de la salle de bain, ses cheveux traînent encore sur sa brosse, comment voulez vous que je vive normalement avec ses petits bouts de lui un peu partout ? Comment voulez vous que j'arrive à oublier son absence alors que chaque objet, chaque pièce de cette foutu citée me le rappelle, hein ? Cela ne fait que quatre jours et je suis à bout de forces, qu'en seras t'il dans un mois, ou dans un an ? Je ne vais pas y arriver…  
John : Les recherches avancent ?  
Rodney : Non, tout est au point mort !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

John : Dans ce cas, espérons qu'il revienne, et vite.  
Rodney : L'espoir n'a jamais été mon fort major.

Kate : Rodney, vous pensez être un bon père ?

La question surpris le scientifique.

Rodney : Heu…c'est-à-dire que…je pense, oui. Quelques fois j'ai des doutes, mais même si je ne suis pas parfait, je pense être un bon père, oui. En tout cas, à chaque fois que je doute, Juliet me le répète alors…  
Kate : Avant la naissance de Juliet, pensiez vous avoir les qualités requises pour avoir des enfants et les élever ?  
Rodney : Avant la naissance de Juliet, enfin, avant de partir pour Atlantis, je ne me posais pas la question, et avoir des enfants n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans.  
Kate : Ah bon ?  
Rodney : Non, je…je n'ai pas eu une enfance très facile, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais vous le savez ça. Alors honnêtement, pour moi avant, famille ça voulait dire…emmerdements, je crois que c'est le terme exact. Je n'en voulais pas. Et je pense aussi que je n'étais jamais tombé assez fort amoureux de quelqu'un pour vouloir fonder une famille avec lui.  
Kate : Elle ou Lui ?  
Rodney : Je fréquentait les deux, mais si j'avais voulu une famille, je n'aurait fait qu'avec des «elle», et je faisait avec des «lui» également, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veux dire. Mais quand j'ai vu Carson pour la première fois…Vous croyez au coup de foudre Dr Heighmeyer ?  
Kate : Oui.  
Rodney : Maintenant moi aussi. Enfin, ce coup de foudre n'a eu lieu que dans un sens, il a fallu du temps à Carson pour…oui, enfin bon.  
Dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne serais heureux qu'avec lui, et j'ai voulu alors fonder une famille, partager mon bonheur si il se faisait avec lui. C'est paradoxal, je suis sortit avec des dizaines de filles sans pour autant avoir envie de leur faire des enfants, et la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'en avoir est un homme, ce qui s'avère plus compliqué !

La psychologue sourit. Même en temps de dépression, Rodney savait être drôle ! Oui, car McKay faisait bel et bien une dépression. Les migraines, les crises de larmes, les sautes d'humeur, les introspections incessantes… Tous ces signes ne trompaient pas.  
Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Carson était partit.

Kate : Mais le destin a joué en votre faveur.  
Rodney : Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le jour de la naissance de Juliet mais…  
Kate : Mais ?  
Rodney : Mais dans l'album photo de famille qui traînait sur la table de ma salle à manger quand j'étais gamin, il y avait une photo de mon père, à la maternité, avec moi nourrisson dans les bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne considère pas que mon père ait été un bon père. Alors, le fait d'aimer Juliet me suffit il, moi, à être un bon père ?  
Kate : Vous vous occupez bien d'elle ?  
Rodney : Je fais tout ce que je peux.  
Kate : Donc vous êtes un bon père.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'astrophysicien.

Juliet se réveilla en sursauts. Encore un de ses satanés cauchemars, de ceux où elle se voyait à l'enterrement de son papason. Le fait de ne pas savoir où il était et comment il allait la frustrait complètement. Et ne pas avoir pu le retenir, cela la hantait. La fillette s'appliqua à reprendre son souffle et essuya la sueur accumulée sur son front d'un revers de main. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de se rendormir, mais des bruits l'interpellèrent.  
Des sanglots étouffés. Chaque nuit c'était pareil. Juliet savait que son papané lui cachait sa tristesse, mais Kate avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui dire qu'il n'allait pas bien, et qu'il le cachait à sa fille par orgueil. Mais la jeune atlante n'en voulait absolument pas à son père, au contraire, cela lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Alors elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre voisine.

Juliet : Papané, je peux entrer ?  
Rodney : Quoi ? Heu, non, ma chérie, va dormir.

Sa voix voilée par le chagrin et le battant de la porte ne convainc pas la jeune fille.

Juliet : Je sais que tu pleures papa. Laisse moi entrer…

Le silence de l'autre coté. Finalement, le scientifique s'éclaircit la voix et autorisa sa fille à venir le rejoindre. Celle-ci activa la porte et s'exécuta. McKay était allongé, les yeux rougis, au bord de son lit, comme si il voulait laisser la place de Carson vacante, si il revenait tard de l'infirmerie. La fillette s'accroupit en face de Rodney et lui prit la main.

Juliet : A moi aussi il me manque tu sais.  
Rodney : Oui, je sais.  
Juliet : Ce n'est pas à cause de nous qu'il est partit, hein ?  
Rodney : Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne penses plus à ça.  
Juliet : Mais toi tu pense que c'est de ta faute ?

Il fronça les sourcils et acquiesça.

Juliet : Je pense qu'il n'est partit à cause de personne.  
Rodney : On était heureux tous les trois, non ?  
Juliet : Oui.  
Rodney : Je m'en rends compte maintenant que c'est finit.  
Juliet : Ce n'est pas finit ! Il est juste partit depuis quarante jours…  
Rodney : Tu as compté ?  
Juliet : Oui.

Elle lui sourit.

Juliet : Papané, il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer maintenant, ça ne sert à rien.  
Rodney : D'accord, je vais m'arrêter.  
Juliet : Promis ?  
Rodney : Promis.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva.

Juliet : Si tu es triste, je te promets de venir te consoler mon petit papa.  
Rodney : D'accord. Mais va te coucher, tu as école demain.  
Juliet : Bonne nuit papané. Je t'aime très fort.  
Rodney : Moi aussi. Dors bien.  
Juliet : Tu sais, je fais des cauchemars…  
Rodney : Alors pense à des choses agréables.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit.

L'homme à la casquette prit le dossier et examina le nom mis en valeur sur la couverture.

-Enzo Ballasta ! C'est un pseudonyme ?  
-Comment vous avez deviné ?  
-Un gars avec un accent bien de chez nous comme vous qui s'appelle Enzo, ça ne court pas les rues.  
-Non, mais ça court peut être les halls des maisons d'édition…

L'homme en face de l'éditorialiste lui sourit. Il était plutôt mignon lui semblât t'il, avec un sourire à faire fondre ce qu'il restait de la banquise. Pas tout à fait son style, mais craquant.  
Il ouvrit le carnet de papier glacé. En connaisseur, un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes doué.  
-Merci.  
-Et vous accepteriez de travailler pour notre magazine ?  
-En effet. Enfin, si vous me rémunérez correctement !  
-Cela va de soi. A 115£ par photo, à raison de vingt photos par mensuel, ça vous va ?  
-Parfait. Je garde ce style ?  
-Le noir et blanc me plait assez, ça donne une sensibilité, un coté artistique à la chose. Mais comme vous le savez, ceci n'est pas exactement un magazine de photos d'art…

Le dénommé « Enzo » sourit.

-Merci, j'ai eu l'occasion de feuilleter.  
-Alors vous devez vous douter que nous allons demander…un peu plus d'investissement de la part de vos modèles. Et un peu moins de timidité de la part du photographe…  
-Je m'y attendais. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Il voulait tourner la page, soit, il allait devoir faire des efforts. Et ce genre d'effort n'était pas très difficile et désagréable à réaliser.

-Vos coordonnées sont dans votre CV ?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien. Je vous appellerait pour que vous preniez rendez vous avec les modèles.  
-Parfait. Au revoir.

Il sortit d'un pas déterminé mais l'éditorialiste se leva de son bureau et le rattrapa en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Mr Ballasta ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je finis dans une heure. Boire une ou deux bières au Pub du coin vous tenterait il ?  
-Peut être bien.

Il sourit à nouveau à son employeur et sortit pour de bon.

Oublier. L'oublier. L'autre. Celui qui l'avait aimé et qu'il avait trop aimé. Oublier sa vie d'avant. Cette monotonie, cette routine devenue insupportable. Oublier Rodney.  
Il appellerait Juliet pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et s'en tiendrait à ça. Il avait assez souffert, sa nouvelle vie n'attendait que lui. Même si elle rimait avec bohème…

Carson Beckett, alias Enzo Ballasta, sortit de l'immeuble administratif de « Q te », le nouveau magazine gay anglais à la mode, dont le siége se tenait à Edimbourg. Il faudrait qu'il pense à passer voir sa mère rapidement, il détestait l'idée de la savoir inquiète pour lui.

Kate : Vous vous entendiez bien avez Carson ?  
Rodney : Relativement bien, oui. Quelques fois, des petites disputes, la plupart du temps rien de grave. J'ai mon caractère et Carson aussi, mais nos petites engueulades se terminaient bien souvent sous la couette, alors…

Il pouffa et la psychologue sourit.

Kate : Sexuellement, ça se passait bien ?  
Rodney : Waw.

Il vira au rouge pivoine et la température de ses oreilles augmentât sensiblement.

Kate : Ca vous gêne de parler de ça avec moi ?  
Rodney : Un peu.  
Kate : Parce que je suis une femme ?  
Rodney : Oh non. C'est juste que ça me gêne de parler de ça…ouvertement.  
Kate : Mais le sexe et un peu comme le ciment du couple. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si on ne fait pas le tour de votre histoire avec le docteur Beckett, ce sujet est inévitable…  
Rodney : Ah. Bon, et bien…allez y alors.  
Kate : Répondez à la question. Sexuellement ?

Ses mains commencèrent à s'agiter dans tous les sens et ses yeux à se détourner de ceux de son interlocutrice.

Rodney : Ca se passait…bien.  
Kate : Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « bien » ?  
Rodney : Ben c'était bien. Tout se passait bien et heu…  
Kate : Vous le faisiez souvent ?  
Rodney : Relativement souvent. Enfin, bien sur, moins souvent qu'au début, mais c'est normal, au bout de dix ans, vous pensez bien…  
Kate : Quelle fréquence à peu près ?

Le scientifique soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

Rodney : Une fois…toutes les deux semaines. Environ.

Il paniqua devant le manque de réaction de Heighmeyer.  
Rodney : Ce n'était pas assez ?  
Kate : Vous trouviez que c'était assez ?  
Rodney : Ben…être médecin c'est plus crevant que d'être astrophysicien, alors quand il voulait dormir, je le laissait. Bien sur, il y avait bien des soirs où l'envie me prenait de le réveiller mais…j'évitais.

Kate lui lança un regard genre je-sais-ce-que-c'est-mon-pauvre-ami.

Kate : Et géographiquement ?  
Rodney : Comment ça géographiquement ?  
Kate : Qui pénétrait l'autre ?

BOUM. Amis de la subtilité, bonjour.  
La réponse un peu trop directe fit l'effet d'une massue sur la poitrine de Rodney qui balbutia.

Rodney : Et bien, heu…au début on essayait d'alterner mais, euh…après euh…

Il souffla un bon coup et continua.

Rodney : Au fil du temps, c'est lui qui se faisait…enfin …  
Kate : Vous étiez au dessus quoi !  
Rodney : Au dessus ? Comment ça au…ah, oui, si on simplifie, parce qu'il y a d'autre posi…ouais, schématiquement, un truc comme ça, c'était bien moi au dessus.  
Kate : Pourquoi ?  
Rodney : Sais pas. Ca s'est imposé machinalement, naturellement, si bien qu'au bout de cinq ou six ans, on ne faisait jamais plus autrement.  
Kate : Mais pourquoi c'était Carson qui se retrouvait là ?  
Rodney : Hein ?

La psy soupira et repris.

Kate : Vous êtes d'accord, être « en bas » dénote bien une féminisation du partenaire ?  
Rodney : Ben non. Le principe d'un couple homo, c'est justement deux hommes.  
Kate : Oui, bien sur, mais dans la symbolique, celui en dessous est en position de faiblesse, non ?  
Rodney : Oui, si vous voulez…  
Kate : Carson était il d'accord avec ce système ?  
Rodney : Il ne s'en est jamais plaint, et pourtant quand il faut râler, il n'est pas le dernier !  
Kate : Mais pourquoi avoir adopté ce système ?  
Rodney : J'en sais rien. Peut être parce que c'est Carson qui a porté Juliet et qui fait les taches ménagères, où peut être parce que c'est dans notre façon d'être tous les deux, c'est moi qui le prend sur mes genoux et non pas le contraire par exemple…

Il lança soudain un regard interrogateur à Heighmeyer.

Rodney : Vous croyez que changer la dynamique nous aurait aidés ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Marre de l'école. Marre des profs qui s'inquiètent à son sujet. Marre des élèves rieurs et des parents triomphants, qui clamaient bien fort il y a quelques mois qu'une « telle famille » se casserait forcément la figure.  
Si, à ce moment précis, Juliet détestait ses papas, ce n'est pas parce que l'un était partit soi disant à cause de l'autre ou parce qu'ils avaient un jour pris le risque de fonder une famille. Elle détestait Carson parce qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher le soir venu et elle détestait Rodney parce qu'il avait eu la riche idée de parler des « problèmes familiaux » de sa progéniture à la directrice qui, en bonne commère, avait tout répété à tout le monde.  
Traverser la cour d'école de la « Colorado Springs Secondary School » n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, mais en général, son papason l'attendait dans leur vielle Espace, et quand elle avait le cœur gros il avait l'habitude de le lui faire oublier en la faisant rire avec de bonnes vielles blagues écossaises ou en lui décrivant la dernière connerie de John en mission, ou alors la tête de Rodney quand il avait récupéré le Jumper de ladite mission.  
Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne viendrait la consoler. Elle allait devoir prendre le bus à l'arrêt où tous ses camarades de classe attendraient aussi, elle allait devoir supporter leurs moqueries, puis prendre le bus puant jusqu'au parc de Colorado Springs, et enfin elle allait devoir marcher une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le SGC.  
Pour couronner le tout, ses notes dégringolaient et elle ne se voyait pas du tout en parler à son papané qui n'était déjà pas en grande forme.  
Son anniversaire approchait, dans exactement sept mois, neuf jours, huit heures et quelques minutes elle allait avoir onze ans. Elle avait la mémoire des chiffres, et elle calculait tout, tout le temps. Les autres élèves de sa classe la prenaient pour une « intello », une petite gourde capable à dix ans et dix mois de jouer au jeu des nombres premiers avec le professeur de Sciences, mais incapable de frapper correctement dans un ballon de foot ou de se souvenir des prénoms des héros du nouveau dessin animé à la mode. Elle devait tenir de Rodney.  
Mais elle n'avait pas sa répartie, et elle était un peu trop sensible et têtue au goût de ses profs. Carson. Physiquement, elle avait des cheveux châtains raides qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un nez légèrement en trompette, une peau diaphane- comme son papason elle cramait rouge tomate au soleil ou restait blanche comme ses fesses- de grands yeux bleus, une fine bouche et un menton fuyant. Plutôt maigre pour son age, Elisabeth s'étonnait toujours de la voir manger encore et encore sans prendre un gramme. Objectivement, elle se trouvait moche. D'ailleurs, les autres aussi la trouvaient moche. Ils le lui disaient tous le temps. Ses seuls amis étaient un groupe de filles riches et crâneuses à qui elle faisait leurs devoirs régulièrement. Et encore, quand il s'agissait de la défendre contre ses agresseurs, il n'y avait plus personne !

Juliet Beckett-McKay s'engouffra dans la porte béante du bus numéro six.

Emily Beckett était en train de regarder la télévision quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle sortit de sa léthargie et ouvrit ladite porte d'entrée de sa maison de la banlieue de Glasgow.

Emy : Carson ! Enfin tu te montres !

Son fils lui sourit et entra.

Emy : Tu sais que ta famille est très inquiète pour toi ?  
Carson : Quelle famille ?  
Emy : Tu as une fille jeune homme, dois-je te le rappeler ?  
Carson : Je vais avoir quarante-sept ans maman, je ne suis plus exactement un « jeune homme », quoi que tu puisse en dire.

La vielle dame soupira et lui prit les mains.

Emy : Rodney est très inquiet pour toi, il n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Où était tu ?  
Carson : Maman, jure moi que tu ne répéteras à personne ce que je vais te dire.  
Emy : Même pas à ta famille ?  
Carson : Maman…  
Emy : Même pas à l'homme avec qui tu vis depuis plus de dix ans ?  
Carson : S'il te plait…  
Emy : Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu me demandes de faire Carson. Pas bien du tout…

Elle soupira puis le regarda dans les yeux.

Emy : Tu es mon fils. D'accord.

L'ex-médecin sourit.

Carson : Je vis à Edimbourg, là où j'ai toujours voulu vivre, et je fais de la photo, ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire…  
Emy : Et faire souffrir ton entourage, ça faisait partie de ton rêve aussi ?

Marre de son travail. Marre de Elisabeth, qui s'inquiétait à son sujet. Marre de ses foutues expédition, durant lesquelles il devait rester « pro », et tout oublier, comme si il en eut été capable.

Si, à ce moment, Rodney s'inquiétait pour sa fille, ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'elle avait eu un contrôle de maths aujourd'hui ou qu'elle avait pris le bus toute seule.  
Il s'inquiétait pour Juliet parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était déjà dur pour elle, et parce que ça le serait encore plus après.  
Se faire poursuivre par un pseudo diplodocus en furie sur une planète tropicale de la galaxie Pégase n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, mais en général, Carson l'attendait à l'autre bout du Stargate, et si il se faisait une entorse ou éprouvait le besoin d'exprimer sa lassitude, son compagnon l'attendrait à l'infirmerie, le soignerait si besoin est et pourrait discuter de tout et de rien avec lui pendant des heures.  
Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne serait là pour lui. Il allait devoir se faire examiner par le médecin remplacent, garder ses réflexions pour lui et s'occuper encore et toujours de sa fille, sans aide, sans reconnaissance et avec seulement l'amour filial en retour.  
Pour couronner le tout, sa dépression allait en augmentant et même si il faisait son possible pour remonter la pente, tout le monde le prendrait bientôt pour un cinglé.  
Il ne fêterait jamais son quarante septième anniversaire.  
Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes qu'ils fuyaient le diplodocus. Et courir à toutes jambes pour éviter de se faire écraser par les pattes d'un dinosaure mort sur terre depuis plusieurs milliers d'années était objectivement crevant. Le Stargate n'était plus qu'à 500 mètres environ, mais Rodney n'avait plus la force. Et il n'avait plus le courage de continuer ensuite, une fois rentré, il n'avait plus le courage d'attendre que son cœur lui revienne. Il fallait que tout cela se termine, c'était inévitable. Tout devait finir, enfin…

Rodney McKay s'arrêta de courir et se jeta résolument sous les pattes du diplodocus en furie.

Carson se réveilla en sursauts. Encore un de ses satanés cauchemars, de ceux où il voyait à la mort en face. Pas sa propre mort, celle de sa fille ou Rodney, comme aujourd'hui. Le fait de ne pas savoir comment il allait et de quelle façon il prenait sa « disparition » le frustrait complètement. Et d'avoir trop d'orgueil pour lui dire la vérité en face, cela la hantait. L'écossais s'appliqua à reprendre son souffle et essuya la sueur accumulée sur son front d'un revers de main. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenta de se rendormir, mais son cauchemar l'en empêcha.

Il se leva et partit se servir un verre d'eau glacée dans le coin cuisine. Son appartement n'avait que deux pièces, une salle de bain avec commodités et un salon chambre cuisine bien pratique. L'habitation était assez grande, mais le propriétaire de l'immeuble avait voulu garder l'esprit « loft » dans chaque appartement.

Peut être devrait il l'appeler ? Demain ?  
C'était un peu présomptueux de se dire que Rodney s'inquiétait à son sujet. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il avait quitté la voiture, c'était un peu tard.  
Et puis le scientifique devait sûrement s'en foutre. Depuis quelques temps, rien n'était plus pareil entre eux. Ils se disputaient pour un rien, Beckett avait la vague impression d'être devenu un moins que rien aux yeux de son compagnon, qui ne le respectait plus beaucoup. De son coté, Carson n'était plus autant attiré par Rodney. Physiquement, il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de lui faire l'amour, toute leur vie était englobée dans ce brouillard de lassitude, et c'est pour ça que l'ex-médecin était partit. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps, il s'ennuyait dans son quotidien et ne le supportait pas.

L'écossais se recoucha.

Quand Sheppard avait vu McKay se jeter dans la machine à purée- oups, le diplodocus- il avait tout de suite crié et avait traversé à ses risques et périls la prairie tremblante sous les pas de l'animal, afin de pousser le scientifique à l'abri dans les fourrés.  
Il tomba lourdement sur lui, et attendit que le dino soit passé pour lui hurler dessus.

John : PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME RODNEY ?

L'astrophysicien, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit. John le prit par le col et le secoua comme un prunier.

John : Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous avez pensé à Juliet ?  
Rodney : Oui, et elle est mieux sans moi ! Pourquoi vous m'en avez empêché ?  
John : Parce que c'est la plus grosse connerie que vous ayez jamais faite, voilà pourquoi !

Rodney se débattit mais le militaire resserra son emprise.

Rodney : Je peux plus continuer ! Laissez moi !  
John : Bien sur que si vous pouvez !  
Rodney : Non ! Pas sans lui ! C'est trop dur…

Il éclata en sanglots.

Rodney : Merde, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé faire…  
John : Parce que je ne vous permettrait pas de mettre votre vie et celle de l'équipe en danger à cause de vos états d'âme, si justifiés soit ils, ok ?  
Rodney : Je veux mourir, j'en peux plus…

Il pleura de plus belle et John relâcha son col de veste et le serra contre lui. Il tremblait.

Rodney : Laissez moi là. Pitié, laissez moi.  
John : Je ne ferais jamais ça, et vous le savez.

Il se dégagea, se leva et contempla le canadien en pleurs. On aurait vraiment dit un gosse, trépignant pour qu'on le laisse faire ce qui lui chantait.  
Ford et Teyla étaient derrière eux, Aiden s'était évertué à tirer dans l'arrière train du diplodocus pour le neutraliser, sans succès.

Teyla : Ca va ?  
Aiden : McKay, qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?

Voyant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et s'inquiétant sur le sort de son ami, Ford s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

Aiden : C'était pas l'idée du siècle de faire ça doc. On a besoin de vous ici.

Sheppard essuya ses lunettes de soleil maculées de boue et soupira.

John : Allez, on rentre, debout.

Aiden se leva.

John : Debout Rodney.  
Rodney : Non.  
John: Vous n'avez plus cinq ans mon vieux, arrêtez vos caprices. J'ai dit debout.  
Rodney : Je reste là.  
John : Aidez moi vous autres.

Teyla le prit par le pied gauche tandis que le militaire le tenait par le gauche, alors que le major s'était saisi de ses bras. Rodney se débattit à nouveau.

Rodney : Lâchez moi connards de militaires ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Laissez moi crever !

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'athosienne.

John : A trois on le soulève et on passe la porte. Un…deux…trois !

McKay n'avait plus la force de se débattre. Il continua à traiter ses compagnons de tous les noms jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent rentrés sur Atlantis. Ils le relâchèrent enfin dans la salle d'embarquement.

Rodney : Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'oiseaux sans cervelle ! Ca vous arrive de respecter quelque chose ?

Inquiète, Elisabeth sortit de son bureau perchoir, descendit à leur rencontre et demanda des explications à John.

John : McKay nous fait une crise d'hystérie apparemment.  
Rodney : Oh, une crise d'hystérie ! Je ne suis pas une adolescente dépressive major !  
John : Non, vous êtes un quadra suicidaire, si vous croyez que c'est mieux !  
Elisabeth : Suicidaire ?  
John : Il y a à peine cinq minutes, notre petit génie a eu la bonne idée de se sacrifier sous les pattes d'un dinosaure en furie, et maintenant il m'en veut de l'avoir sauvé.  
Rodney : Vous n'êtes pas capable de respecter mon choix !  
John : Ce choix est débile.  
Rodney : Vous vous sentez toujours obligé de jouer les héros !  
John : Votre jugement est obscurci par ce que vous ressentez, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal Rodney !  
Rodney : Mon état est tout à fait normal major !  
John : Le Rodney McKay que je connais n'aurait jamais tenté quelque chose d'aussi stupide !  
Rodney : Le Rodney McKay que vous connaissez n'était pas censé perdre littéralement la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde !  
John : Carson est partit, c'est dur pour tout le monde, peut être même plus pour vous, mais vous ne devez pas attenter à votre vie pour autant.  
Rodney : Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !  
John : Comme l'a dit Ford, des gens comptent sur vous ! Juliet par exemple…  
Rodney : Avec ou sans moi, elle sera tout aussi bien, je ne sais pas m'occuper d'elle.  
John : Et qu'est devenu le McKay qui se pensait indispensable à la survie de cette cité ?  
Rodney : Il est mort major !  
John : C'est bien dommage parce qu'il avait raison.

L'astrophysicien resta silencieux avant de partir d'un rire nerveux. Le militaire le gifla pour lui faire redescendre les pieds sur terre. Rodney le regarda.  
Dans ses yeux, il y avait de la peur, et John en fut extrêmement surpris. McKay se mit à trembler et à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute Ford qui se tenait derrière lui.

Ford : McKay ?

Le canadien murmurait des « non, non, non » indéfiniment.

Teyla : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
John : J'en sais rien, mais prévenez la psy. Tout de suite.

L'athosienne s'exécuta tandis que Aiden essayait de calmer son ami.

Des calmants. Il n'y avait que ça à faire.  
Rodney était de nouveau calme, un peu absent mais plus du tout hystérique. Il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, sous perfusion. Sa tension avait beaucoup augmenté mais physiquement il semblait aller bien. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'essayer de se suicider. Il venait de se réveiller, après presque 24h de sommeil.  
Heighmeyer lui parlait. Ca lui faisait du bien qu'on ne lui gueule pas dessus. Qu'on essaye de le comprendre.

Kate : Vous savez que ce que vous avez essayé de faire est très grave ?  
Rodney : Oui je…je sais.  
Kate : Vous le referiez ?  
Rodney : Non, j'ai agis sur un coup de tête, en ne pensant qu'à moi. Je ne le referais plus, j'ai compris que c'était idiot.  
Kate : Vous ne dites pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir j'espère ?  
Rodney : Non, je vous le promets, je ne réessaierais pas.  
Kate : Tant mieux.

Elle lui sourit.

Rodney : Où est Juliet ?  
Kate : On l'a envoyée en vacances chez sa grand-mère. Elle ne manquera l'école que quelques jours, les grandes vacances sont dans une semaine…  
Rodney : Vous le lui avez dit ?

La psychologue fit « non » de la tête.

Rodney : Je préfère qu'elle ne le sache pas. Elle est déjà assez inquiète comme ça.

Il eut un sourire triste.

Rodney : Je pourrais voir Sheppard ? Je dois m'excuser je pense.  
Kate : Vous avez encore régressé quand il vous a frappé Rodney.  
Rodney : Je sais.  
Kate : Ca vous arrive souvent ?  
Rodney : Non, seulement quand quelque chose me rappelle papa, c'est tout.  
Kate : Il y a cinq ans, vous m'aviez dit que ça ne se reproduisait plus…  
Rodney : Et bien j'ai menti ! C'est vraiment très rare. Je n'était pas dans un état normal, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, c'est du à ça, rien de plus.  
Kate : Je dois vous croire alors que vous m'avez menti ?  
Rodney : Il faudra bien.  
Kate : On va reprendre une thérapie, ok ?

Le scientifique soupira.

Rodney : Encore une ?  
Kate : C'est si désagréable que ça ?  
Rodney : Je n'aime pas me confier. Et encore moins aller chez le psy.  
Kate : Vous en avez besoin. Pour vous occuper de Juliet en toute sérénité.  
Rodney : C'est une condition ? Je me soigne ou Juliet reste chez sa grand-mère, c'est ça ?  
Kate : Vous savez bien que non.  
Rodney : Laissez moi dormir s'il vous plait.  
Kate : Rodney…  
Rodney : S'il vous plait.

Kate soupira et sortit de l'infirmerie. McKay ferma les yeux et remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Carson l'ouvrit nerveusement et laissa entrer un jeune homme, assez musclé, grand, plutôt beau garçon à vrai dire.

- Enzo Ballasta ?  
Carson : Lui même.  
-Je viens pour les photos…  
Carson : Je m'en doute bien.

Il lui sourit. L'autres s'avança dans la pièce, l'air plutôt à l'aise.

-Où est ce que je me mets ?

L'écossais lui désigna le centre de la pièce. Il avait rabattu son lit dans la fausse armoire et avait disposé une chaise en bois en face du tripier sur lequel reposait son appareil photo.

-Vous travaillez au numérique ou à l'argentique ?  
Carson : Ca va vous paraître ridicule, mais je suis de la vielle école. Ca ne plait pas à beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs.

Il sourit à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

Carson : Heu, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de séances photos alors…  
-Certains modèles ont besoin de se préparer avant, moi non, on peut commencer tout de suite.  
Carson : Génial !

On y croyait vachement !  
Le jeune homme commença à se déshabiller et, extrêmement gêné, Beckett vérifia inutilement son appareil photo.

-C'est bon, je me met comment ?  
Carson : Euh…

Lever la tête. Un…deux…trois.  
Ne pas regarder plus bas que sa tête, ne pas…Oups ! Eh ben dis donc, heureusement qu'il va y avoir un cache, Rodney était plus gâté par la na…

Carson, bas : Mais quel con, pourquoi je pense à lui moi…  
-Qu'est ce que vous venez de grommeler entre vos dents ?

Le photographe rougit.

Carson : Non, rien du tout. Une minute…

Il farfouilla dans une petite caisse bleue en plastique remplie d'accessoires et lança un oreiller au modèle.

Carson : Tenez, cachez votre…avec ça.

L'autre s'exécuta.

Carson : Souriez !  
-Heu, vous êtes sur ?

Ouais, rien de mieux pour gâcher une photo professionnelle qu'un modèle qui sourit artificiellement.

Carson : Non, c'était une façon de parler. Faites semblant de chercher quelqu'un par exemple.

L'écossais fit la grimace.

Carson : Quelqu'un de taille normale qui ne se cache pas sous la commode s'il vous plait, faites mine qu'il est derrière moi, ok ?  
-Ok.

Clic, premier cliché.

Carson : Voilà, comme ça. Parfait.

Les photographies s'enchaînèrent, et Carson s'efforçait de refouler sa gêne.  
A la fin de la séance, l'inévitable se produisit, et la place sur laquelle les photographies avaient étés réalisés fut bientôt remplacée par le lit escamotable.

-Vortex entrant !

Comme tous les jours à midi précise, un vortex supplémentaire entre Atlantis et le SGC était établi pour permettre aux appels téléphoniques vers les portables des membres de l'expédition de passer. Officiellement, ces même membres sortaient de leur bunker sous Cheyenne Mountain d'où les ondes téléphoniques ne passaient pas à l'heure du déjeuné.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Rodney sonna. Radek était à coté de lui, Elisabeth lui avait officieusement demandé de garder un œil sur son collègue pour éviter qu'il ne retente une entreprise malheureuse. Au son de la sonnerie, le tchèque sourit.

Radek : Le générique de Code Quantum ?  
Rodney : Eh oui. C'est Juliet.

Il s'éloigna un peu et décrocha.

/Allo ? Papané /  
Rodney : C'est moi ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?  
/ Oui et toi /  
Rodney : Ca va. Quoi de neuf ?  
/ Rien. Je m'ennuie tu sais…/  
Rodney : Tu n'aimes pas passer des vacances chez ta grand-mère ?  
/ Si, mais je voudrait que tu soit avec moi. /  
Rodney : Moi aussi, mais je suis occupé tu sais…  
/ Ca ne sert à rien de répéter l'excuse que Elisabeth m'a donnée, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. /

Le canadien soupira.

Rodney : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
/ Mais ça irait mieux si on était ensemble, non /  
Rodney : Ce sont des affaires de grandes personnes Juliet, il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.  
/ Je ne suis plus un bébé papa, je suis capable de comprendre tu sais…/  
Rodney : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un bébé.

Il entendis un brouhaha de l'autre coté de la ligne.

/ Mamie m'appelle parce que le jeu télévisé commence./  
Rodney : Vas y. Soit sage surtout.  
/ Je suis toujours sage papané /  
Rodney : Je le sais.

Il s'apprêta à raccrocher mais recolla sa joue contre l'appareil.

Rodney : Eh, Juliet ! Juliet ?  
/ Oui, quoi /  
Rodney : Je t'aime ma puce.  
/ Moi aussi papa. /  
Rodney : Tu m'envoies des bisous ?  
/ Je t'envoie tout mon stock de gros poutoux /

Il entendit un bruit humide et sourit. Il raccrocha son téléphone avec regrets.

Carson : Non, pitié, stop !

Le jeune homme retira ses doigts de…l'endroit où il les avaient mis.  
Beckett essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne vous ai pas trop éprouvé ? Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune…  
Carson : Non mais oh !

Il sourit à son partenaire.

Carson : Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.  
-Vous avez quel age ?  
Carson : Bientôt 47. Vous ?  
- 22.  
Carson : Quoi ? J'ai plus du double de votre age ?  
-Apparemment.

Ah quand même. L'écossais devait faire une drôle de tête puisque le jeune homme le lui fit remarquer.

Carson : Ca me fait juste un peu bizarre.  
-Vous semblez étranger à ce monde…  
Carson : Comment ça ?  
-Vous ne savez pas comment se déroule un shouting porno, vous me parlez comme à un gosse, et vous avez été extrêmement surpris quand j'ai essayé de vous doigter…  
Carson : Oui je…je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ces choses là.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
Carson : Eh bien pour être honnête vous n'êtes que le troisième homme avec lequel je couche.  
-Quoi ? Pourtant vous êtes plutôt mignon, trouver des volontaire devrait pas être très difficile.  
Carson : Oh, ça n'est pas à cause de ça…  
-Vous avez découvert que vous étiez gay tardivement ?  
Carson : Il y a une bonne dizaine d'années.  
-Alors vous avez été travaillé dans un temple bouddhiste pour rester abstinent ?

L'ex-médecin éclata de rire.

Carson : Non. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'ai longtemps vécu avec la même personne.  
-Un homme ?  
Carson : Oui.  
-Combien de temps ?  
Carson : Presque onze ans.  
-Waw. C'était du sérieux alors ?  
Carson : On a même eu un enfant. Une petite fille.  
-Et pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?  
Carson : Je suis partit sans crier gare, et avec du recul, sans raisons valables.  
-Vous regrettez ?  
Carson : Pas encore mais je suis sur que ça va venir…

Le jeune homme lui sourit, s'extirpa du lit et entreprit de se rhabiller.

Carson : Vous partez ?  
-Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le magazine m'enverra mon salaire, j'ai l'habitude.  
Carson : Ok. Et bien, c'était un plaisir.  
-Au sens propre comme au figuré ?  
Carson : On peut dire ça.

Le mannequin ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce spectacle. Un coucher de soleil sur l'océan atlante, c'était vraiment magnifique.  
La vaste digue de la jetée Ouest voyait chaque petite ombre agrandie par la lumière fantastique dégagée par ce soleil mourant au bord de l'horizon. Et lui se sentait enfin apaisé.

-Hey, Rodney !

Pas pour longtemps malheureusement.

Rodney : Comment avez-vous su où j'étais major ?  
John : Les détecteurs de signaux de vie Rodney, les détecteurs de signaux de vie.

Il s'accouda au balcon à ses cotés.

John : Vous venez ici pour réfléchir ?  
Rodney : Non, pour être tranquille.  
John : Et ça marche ?  
Rodney : En tout cas, ça marchait avant que vous n'arriviez.

Le militaire sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique.

John : Ca c'est le Rodney que je connais, cynique et désagréable.  
Rodney : Ouais, il a finit par faire son come back. Et même si il est toujours mélancolique, il est prêt à reprendre du service.  
John : J'en suis heureux.

Il se tourna vers la mer et son sourire s'évanouit. Le silence régnait, et, mal à l'aise, Sheppard se décida à le briser.

John : J'ai une question…personnelle à vous poser.  
Rodney : Allez y.  
John : Comment vous avez découvert que…que vous aimiez aussi les hommes ?

Le canadien le regarda, surpris.

Rodney : Et bien je ne m'en souvient pas. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, pas plus.  
John : Je crois que je suis comme vous.

McKay regarda son ami.

Rodney : Comment ça ?

Le militaire haussa les épaules.

John : J'ai tourné et retourné ça dans ma tête. Je ne vois que ça.  
Rodney : Arrêtez un peu, vous êtes l'un des plus grands coureurs de jupons qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !  
John : Mais peut être que je cherchais ce que je ne pouvais pas trouver, en tout cas chez une femme.  
Rodney : Vous recherchez quoi au juste ?  
John : Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus.  
Rodney : Vous trouverez.  
John : Peut être.

Re-silence.

John : Vous savez, quand vous n'étiez pas vraiment en état…  
Rodney : Oui ?  
John : Et bien…ces petites discussions tous les deux, ça m'a manqué.

Rodney se sourit à lui même.

Rodney : A moi aussi.

Le silence n'était plus pesant, juste reposant. John se rapprocha de McKay et posa une main sur son épaule. Sa tête vint se nicher dans le cou de l'astrophysicien.

Rodney : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
John : Je ne sais pas.

Il passa ses bras autours du cou de Rodney et le berça, comme si il dansait avec lui. Son visage remonta le long de sa nuque, jusque sur sa joue pour enfin s'écarter.  
La peau de John se trouvait à cinq centimètres de celle de Rodney. Il ferma les yeux et posa très doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, bouche close.  
On aurait dit un baisé d'un enfant à un autre, un baisé très chaste, très tendre, un baisé autant d'amour que d'amitié. Sheppard ouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres toujours collées à celles du canadien. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.  
La bouche du militaire se posa sur le coin des lèvres de McKay, puis ensuite plusieurs fois sur sa joue, et enfin cela se finit pas plusieurs petits baisés dans le cou. Il reprit sa position initiale en enlaçant le scientifique, son visage enfoui dans son cou, un léger balancement ponctuant le « câlin ». Le bruit des vagues constituait une douce berceuse, les deux hommes avaient fermés les yeux depuis longtemps, savourant ce moment de paix, de repos, sans gêne, sans contraintes. Comme des gosses. Des gosses de plus de quarante-cinq ans, mais des grands bambins qui avaient eus leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs découvertes et leurs colères.  
Rodney murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son camarade.

Rodney : On va rester longtemps comme ça ? Il ne faudrait pas s'endormir.  
John : Chuuuuut…  
Rodney : Bon.

Pour rendre la situation plus confortable, l'astrophysicien répondit à l'étreinte de John et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.  
Le major remonta une fois de plus son visage sur celui de Rodney et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue qui vint chatouiller les lèvres de Rodney afin de se frayer un passage jusque dans son palais. Le canadien gémit, mais Sheppard passa une main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête, dans le but d'éviter la presque inévitable collision nasale. Son autre main caressât tendrement la nuque offerte de l'autre, ce qui lui donnât des frissons dans le dos. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et John accola son front à celui de Rodney. Il susurra quelques mots.

Rodney : Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?  
John : Oui.  
Rodney : Et c'était quoi ?

Les yeux marron verts du militaire étaient plongés dans ceux d'un bleu profond du scientifique dans une expression tout à fait infantile.

John : De la tendresse.

Ils se sourirent.

John : On peut peut être dormir ensemble cette nuit.  
Rodney : Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.  
John : Juste dormir. J'ai envie de vous serrer dans mes bras.  
Rodney : On n'est pas un peu bizarres aujourd'hui ?  
John : La fatigue, le désarroi, l'abandon…Chacun tient le coup comme il peut. Mais moi je suis seul et fatigué Rodney. Je vous demande juste de me tenir compagnie pour cette nuit.  
Rodney : C'est surréaliste de vous entendre dire ça.  
John : Comme c'était surréaliste pour moi de vous voir tomber au fond du gouffre.  
Rodney : Je n'en suis pas encore sortit…  
John : Je vous aiderais.  
Rodney : Vous savez que j'aime toujours Carson.  
John : Et vous savez que je ne vous aime pas.  
Rodney : C'est pour ça que je devrais accepter ?  
John : Oui.

Le canadien baissa les yeux et posa sa main chaude sur la joue de John. Elle piquait un peu, à cause de la barbe naissante, rasée du matin seulement.

Rodney : D'accord.

Juliet : Mamie, pourquoi tu es comme ça ?  
Emy : Comme quoi ?  
Juliet : Toute bizarre. Tu me regardes d'un drôle d'air triste tout le temps.

La vielle dame sourit.

Emy : Je suis triste pour toi. Tes papas doivent te manquer.

Sa petite-fille tourna la tête.

Juliet : Papané me manque.

Mrs Beckett lança un autre regard triste à la fillette et s'assit à coté d'elle, sur la table de cuisine.

Emy : Papason non ?  
Juliet : C'est à cause de lui tout ça.  
Emy : Il a fait une bêtise, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
Juliet : Si c'était juste une bêtise, il serait revenu. Cinq mois ça fait un peu long pour une bêtise, tu ne trouves pas ?  
Emy : Peut être un peu, c'est vrai…

Juliet prit la main de sa grand-mère.

Juliet : Tu sais, je comprends. C'est ton fils alors tu ne veux pas lui en vouloir. Moi c'était pareil au début, je me disais que c'était mon père, et que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Mais en fait, je le fait quand même parce que lui n'avait pas le droit de nous faire ça à papané et à moi.

Le pire, c'était que cette petite de dix ans et des poussières avait vu clair là où Emy se voilait la face. Elle avait beau aimer Carson plus que tout au monde, elle ne devait pas excuser ce qu'il avait fait. On n'abandonne pas sa famille comme ça…

La maman de Carson était face à un dilemme. Elle savait où était son fils, et n'approuvait pas ce qu'il faisait. Rien ne l'empêchait d'arrêter les souffrance de sa petite fille et de son « presque gendre » (qu'elle appréciait beaucoup) en leur dévoilant son adresse, en permettant ainsi à Rodney d'aller lui parler, et peut être aussi de le ramener. Mais elle lui avait juré de garder le secret.

Juliet : Qu'est ce que tu as mamie ?

Il marchait à pas rapides dans la rue sombre. Il rentrait du siège du magazine, où il avait déposé ses photos. Le versement se ferait directement sur son compte et s'était tans mieux, il ne se voyait pas se ballader avec une telle somme en liquide sur lui.  
Carson eut l'envie soudaine de partir prendre du bon temps. Il prit le métro jusqu'à la boite gay la plus fréquentée d'Edimbourg. Il était mélancolique ce soir. Il devait trop penser à sa fille, ou alors à Rodney (il refusais de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours), ou alors les deux. Beckett s'accouda au bar de la boite remplie de monde et décida de se laisser aller. Pour ce faire, il commanda un Martini et partit « s'amuser » sur la piste de danse, en sachant pertinemment que flirter avec des inconnus n'était pas d'une prudence exemplaire.  
La dernière fois que l'écossais avait eu des rapports sexuels non protégés sous l'effet de l'alcool, il s'était retrouvé enceint. Mais aucun des hommes avec qui il flirtait actuellement n'étaient Rodney McKay. Ils servaient juste à le lui faire oublier.

Le lit de John n'était pas des plus confortables. Surtout à deux dedans.  
Un baisé se posa sur les lèvres de Rodney, encore un. Sheppard n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser sur le visage et le cou, sans jamais aller plus loin. Il était penché sur lui, le dévorant des yeux et des lèvres. McKay gardait le même petit sourire fatigué et se contentait de passer sa main dans les cheveux sauvages du militaire.

Rodney : Pourquoi les êtres humains finissent ils toujours par faire n'importe quoi ?  
John, dans un murmure : Ce qu'on fait ça n'est pas n'importe quoi.

Il s'attaqua à la base de la nuque de l'astrophysicien et pencha sa tête vers la gauche pour lui faciliter le passage.

Rodney : Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?  
John : Juste…

Il se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

John : Juste des gestes de tendresse entre deux personnes qui ne sont pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre mais qui s'aiment quand même.  
Rodney : Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.  
John : Je vous apprécie beaucoup Rodney.  
Rodney : Et moi aussi.  
John : Pourquoi s'embarrasser de toutes ces conventions qui gênent le monde entier depuis la nuit des temps ? Vous êtes un ami très proche pour moi, je vous aime beaucoup. J'ai envie de vous faire plaisir.  
Rodney : Comment savez vous que ça me fait plaisir ?  
John : Vous ne m'empêchez pas de vous embrasser.  
Rodney : Je vous empêcherais d'aller plus loin.  
John : Je n'irais pas plus loin, je n'en ai pas envie.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui et recommença sa besogne.  
Le scientifique sourit. L'esprit simpliste des militaires n'était pas mauvais à appliquer partout…

Rodney : Quand j'ai commencé à aller plus loin avec Carson, vous m'avez dit que voguer entre amour et amitié n'était pas une bonne chose à faire.  
John : C'est de l'amitié, mais conjugué à une autre sorte d'amour que le votre pour Carson, c'est tout.  
Rodney : Vous appelez ça comment alors ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour fraternel en tout cas.  
John : Considérez que c'est de l'amour Sheppardien.

Le major se mit à redessiner les traits de Rodney, la courbure de son nez, ses pommettes, son front, ses paupières, son menton…

Rodney : Votre amour Sheppardien m'empêchera t'il de dormir ?

L'autre l'embrassa tendrement et se coucha à coté lui, une main dans la sienne.

John : Bonne nuit McKay.  
Rodney : Bonne nuit major.

Carson se réveillait tout doucement. Il était allongé sur un canapé clic-clac, chemise ouverte, pantalon déboutonné. Il avait une migraine olympique et des cotillons dans les cheveux. Une odeur de stick népalais refroidis flottait dans l'air, ainsi qu'une chanson hypnotique probablement népalaise elle aussi. Mais il y avait pire : il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Heureusement pour lui, une espèce de hippy joint au bord des lèvres franchit la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard, des sachets en plastique remplis de victuailles dans les mains.

-Hey, t'es réveillé mec ?  
Carson : Manifestement.  
-Café ?  
Carson : Volontiers.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, referma son pantalon et entreprit de reboutonner sa chemise tandis que le jeune homme préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Moi c'est Jimmy. Et toi ?  
Carson : Euh, Enzo. Sans vouloir te vexer, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?  
-Aucune idée. Mais je suppose qu'on n'a pas passés la nuit à écouter les Beatles.

La désinvolture même. Pitié, faites que ce gars ne soit pas HIV…

Carson : On est où exactement ?  
-Edimbourg mec.  
Carson : Je sais, mais où dans Edimbourg ?  
-Je vais te passer une carte tout à l'heure pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.  
Carson : Merci.

Beckett s'installa à la table devant son mug de café. Le jeune hippy lui tendit son joint.

Carson : Non merci. Tu sais que tu te détruis la santé avec des trucs comme ça ?  
-Waw, t'est médecin mec ?  
Carson : Je l'étais.  
- Ok, là tu m'a cassé.

Carson sourit à son interlocuteur.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ?  
Carson : Je fais des photos pour le magazine « Q te ».  
- Celui là ?

Il sortit le magazine d'un de ses sachets. Les photos de Carson ne faisaient pas la couverture, mais il attrapa néanmoins l'objet.

Carson : Regarde, ça c'est de moi.

Il montra les photos qu'il avait prise, contenues dans un dossier nommé « préliminaires caustiques ». Et le pire, c'était que c'était vrai.  
Le jeune homme sourit à son tour et leva sa tasse de café en l'air, comme pour porter un toast.

- Aux photos de Mr Enzo. Je te souhaite beaucoup de succès mec !

Le photographe éclata de rire avant de trinquer avec le porteur du toast. Il vida sa tasse d'un trait et se leva.

Carson : Je vais y aller.  
- Tu ne veux pas bouffer ici ?  
Carson : Non, j'ai un peu la gueule de bois, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
- Attends, la carte !

Il sortit un vieux plan et montra l'endroit ou ils étaient du bout de son index abîmé.

-Tu vas t'y retrouver ?  
Carson : Oui, sans problèmes, merci.

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main, saisi sa veste qui par un concourt de circonstances s'était retrouvée accrochée à une lampe halogène et s'éclipsa. Il fallait qu'il pense à faire un test HIV très prochainement.

Emy : Ma puce, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Juliet laissa ses sacro-saintes Barbie et s'assit à coté de sa grand-mère.

Emy : Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais…  
Juliet : Qu'est ce qu'il y a mamie ?  
Emy : Je sais où est ton papason ma chérie.

Un « o » de surprise se forma sur la bouche de l'enfant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour encaisser la nouvelle, puis saisis la main de Emily.

Juliet : Où est il ?  
Emy : A Edimbourg.  
Juliet : C'est tout prés d'ici non ?  
Emy : Pas très loin en effet.  
Juliet : Et il va bien ?  
Emy : Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un mois, mais apparemment il va bien.  
Juliet : C'est lui qui t'a dit de me le dire ?  
Emy : Non. Il ne sait pas que j'ai décidé de le trahir. Il m'avait demandé de garder le secret.

Juliet baissa les yeux et des larmes lui montèrent aux joues. Son propre père ne voulait plus d'elle ni de Rodney, ils se faisaient du mouron pour lui nuit et jour et il s'en foutait ! Il n'était pas le héros qu'elle avait imaginé, ce n'était qu'un homme égoïste !  
Elle éclata en sanglot et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mrs Beckett n'allait pas tarder à pleurer non plus. Elle se saisit du téléphone sans fil et attendit.

Quand il serait midi à Colorado Springs, soit huit heure du soir à Glasgow, elle téléphonerait à Rodney et lui dirait tout.  
Rodney s'était levé silencieusement, sans réveiller John, et il avait regagné ses quartiers pour prendre une douche. Il était à présent allongé sur son canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télé.  
Ce qu'il avait fait avec le major c'était…du grand n'importe quoi, quoi qu'il puisse en dire !  
Il ne souhaitait que le retour de Carson, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de passer une nuit entière à se faire embrasser par Sheppard !

Rodney : Mon amour, dépêche toi de revenir, rien ne vas sans toi…

Et voilà qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant !

Rodney : Je vais faire une connerie Carson, reviens, je t'en supplie.

Il se prit l'arête du nez car il avait mal à la tête.

Rodney : Je t'aime…

Il soupira et laissa son regard se poser sur une photo de Juliet posée sur la table basse.

Rodney : Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

On frappa à la porte. Il partit ouvrir. La porte s'entrebâilla sur un Sheppard fraîchement lavé et rasé, les yeux rivés sur Rodney.

John : Je…je crois que mon amour Sheppardien dépasse les limites que j'avais prévues.

McKay fronça les sourcils. John s'avança, referma la porte et embrassa passionnément le canadien.

Rodney : Non.

Le militaire lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Rodney : S'il vous plait, non…

L'autre glissa ses mains entre son torse et celui du scientifique pour lui déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'en bas. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules et le fit reculer vers le sofa.

Rodney : Ca n'est pas… John, vous faites n'importe quoi, arrêtez…  
John : Vous seriez incapable de résister. Vous n'en avez pas envie.  
Rodney : Je ne veux pas compliquer la situation, et je n'ai pas envie de …non !

La main gauche du major s'était faufilée dans son pantalon, à la recherche de son graal.

Rodney : Vous ne pouvez pas…non, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, arrêtez !

La main avait trouvé sa cible, qu'elle commença à caresser.

Rodney : John, non !

Cette main s'activait de plus en plus, de plus en plus vite.

Rodney : Non !  
John : Ne me dites pas que ça vous déplait…  
Rodney : Non !  
John : Vous bandez Rodney, je peux le sentir, j'ai la main dans votre caleçon…  
Rodney : Non, non, non, non…  
John : Oh que si !  
Rodney : Ce n'est pas vrai, vous n'avez pas le droit de…  
John : De quoi Rodney ? Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ?

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et se recula, de plus en plus énervé.

John : Je n'ai pas le droit de vous rendre heureux, c'est ça ?  
Rodney : Ca…ça, ça ne me rend pas heureux.

Le militaire s'approcha de lui, lui mit une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

John : Lui ne vous rend pas heureux, mais vous l'aimez. Il ne sait pas quelle chance il a. Vous êtes quelqu'un de merveilleux Rodney. Lui, lui n'avait pas le droit de vous laisser tomber.  
Rodney : Vous êtes jaloux de Carson maintenant ?  
John : Oui, maintenant, c'est très récent. Vous… vous vous préservez pour un homme qui n'est pas là. Vous vous détruisez pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus là. Vous continuez à l'aimer et à l'attendre alors qu'il vous a laissé seul avec votre fille. Et je suis sure que si vous l'aviez en face de vous, vous lui pardonneriez tout.  
Rodney : Exact. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

John ricana.

John : C'est là que vous avez tord.

Il se rapprocha de l'astrophysicien, passa un genou entre ses jambes et le renversa sur le sofa, afin de se retrouver à quatre pattes sur lui. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

Rodney : Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça major.  
John : Oh si…  
Rodney : Ce serait un viol, et vous le savez. Je ne veux pas coucher avec vous, c'est clair ?  
John : Je ne vais pas coucher avec vous, je vais vous faire l'amour. Je vous aime Rodney.  
Rodney : Pas moi ! Si vous m'aimiez vraiment vous respecteriez ma volonté.  
John : Chut.

Il le prit par le menton et l'embrassa. La peur se reflétait dans les yeux du canadien. Il n'était pas physiquement de taille à repousser le militaire. Si celui-ci continuait, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Rodney : Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça major ! On était amis, pour moi on l'est toujours, vous êtes en train de délirer, arrêtez !

Le major était en train de se déshabiller au dessus de Rodney, qui fermait les yeux.

Rodney : MAJOR !

Il releva la tête et se pencha sur le scientifique qui ouvrit les yeux.

Rodney : Pitié !

Sheppard restait de marbre. McKay passa une main des les cheveux noirs qui déliraient au dessus de lui.

Rodney : John…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Rodney : Ou est ce que c'est passé tout ce que vous m'avez dit hier ?  
John : Je ne vous aimais pas comme ça hier.  
Rodney : Moi ça n'a jamais été le cas.  
John : Vous n'avez même pas essayé.  
Rodney : Je n'ai aucune envie d'essayer.

Le militaire soupira et se releva. Il remit son t-shirt et s'assit sur le canapé.

John : Je suis désolé.  
Rodney : Le principal, c'est que vous vous soyez arrêté.  
John : Faut me comprendre…  
Rodney : Oui, je sais, je suis l'homme idéal et c'est extrêmement difficile de résister à mon charme légendaire, mais un peu de tenue mon vieux !

John pouffa de rire.

Rodney : Essayez d'oublier tout ça.  
John : Je vous aime.  
Rodney : Ouais, essayez d'oublier ça aussi.  
John : Depuis hier.  
Rodney : Ca sera d'autant plus facile.  
John : Je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne personne.  
Rodney : Cherchez encore.  
John : Je suis fatigué de chercher.  
Rodney : Eh bien sortez un peu plus.  
John : Je commence à devenir trop vieux pour ce genre de choses.  
Rodney : Arrêtez un peu, vous êtes plus jeune que moi.

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel.

John : La moitié de ma vie est derrière moi.  
Rodney : Et alors ?  
John : J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait.  
Rodney : Vous êtes conscient que passer onze ans à diriger des militaires dans une citée extraterrestre qui est millénaire au fin fond d'une autre galaxie, ce n'est pas très ordinaire ?

Le major haussa les épaules.

John : Je suppose qu'on n'est jamais content de ce qu'on a.  
Rodney : C'est humain. Dites, vous vous levez ? Que je puisse me rhabiller.  
John : Oui, bien sur. Je m'en vais.

Il s'exécuta, après s'être correctement habillé au préalable, tout comme le canadien. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand le portable de Rodney sonna.

John : Le générique de Code Quantum ?  
Rodney : Je suis le seul fan de science fiction ou quoi ?

Il décrocha. John n'entendait bien sur que les réponses de McKay, et il n'avait aucune idée du sujet de la conversation.

Rodney : Emy ? Ca va ? Juliet va bien ? Oui…quoi ?...allez y…

L'astrophysicien pâlit et ouvrit la bouche.

Rodney : Vous…vous rigolez ?

Il tremblait, mais le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage rassura Sheppard.

Rodney : Ce n'est pas vrai… Et…et il le sait ? Oh, je vois…

Il soupira.

Rodney : J'arrive tout de suite. Oh merci, merci infiniment.

Il raccrocha et se retint de peu de sauter au cou du major.

Rodney : Je sais où est Carson ! Il était à Edimbourg tout ce temps, sa mère vient de m'appeler, je vais tout de suite y aller…

Il couru vers le placard, en sortit une valise à roulettes, la porta dans sa chambre et entreprit de faire ses valises.

John : Emy…Ce n'est pas la mère de Carson ?  
Rodney : Si ! Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais elle a vendu la mèche à Juliet et a décidé de me le dire. Je suis tellement content !  
John : Il va bien ?  
Rodney : Apparemment, mais j'aurais plus de détails sur place.

Il ferma ses bagages et sortit de la pièce.

John : Rodney !

Le scientifique se retourna. John posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de l'astrophysicien.

John : Si…si Carson n'était pas revenu…Est-ce qu'il ce serait passé quelque chose entre nous ?  
Rodney : Peut être. Mais je… écoutez, en six mois, je n'ai pas réussis à l'oublier, alors ça n'aurait pas été simple.  
John : Mais ça aurait quand même été.  
Rodney : Sûrement.  
John : Alors c'est finit tout ça ?  
Rodney : John, rien n'était commencé.

Le militaire eut un sourire triste et se rapprocha de son ami.

John : Puisque c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je peut le faire…

Il rapprocha le visage de McKay du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.  
Mais Rodney tourna la tête, prit l'anse de sa valise et sortit définitivement, laissant Sheppard derrière lui…

Carson sortit du centre de recherches en soupirant de soulagement. Il était clean. Il se promit de ne jamais retenter le diable.  
L'écossais rentra chez lui, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était crevé, il aurait eu bien besoin d'une sieste. Mais depuis quelques jours, et même quelques semaines, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Et quand il y arrivait, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars.  
Rodney lui manquait. Son Rodney, le Rodney intime, celui qui calmait ses angoisses et apaisait ses peurs, celui qui le prenait dans ses bras spontanément, celui qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles quand ils s'embrassaient en public, celui qui avait cette si spécifique vision de ce qu'il entourait, celui avec lequel il aurait voulu changer le monde. Et le Rodney père de famille lui manquait aussi. Juliet lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait voulu l'emmener voir les papillons, la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourner comme un avion, s'entendre dire qu'elle était trop vielle pour ce genre de jeu et l'entendre répondre qu'elle s'en fichait puisqu'elle était heureuse, l'entendre rire et chanter, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, venir la chercher à l'école, et aller au cinéma avec elle. Il aurait voulu retrouver sa famille, comme avant, tout simplement.

Carson savait que sa fille était en vacances chez sa mère, mais il avait peur d'aller la voir. Peur ! Peur d'une gamine de dix ans. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer en tord, il était trop orgueilleux pour ça. Il préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'admettre qu'il avait fait souffrir sa famille à cause d'un malencontreux coup de tête.  
Et puis, est ce qu'ils allaient lui pardonner ? Si ils le rejetaient, il ne le supporterait jamais. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. C'était à lui de souffrir de leur absence.

Saloperie de bruit aigu ! Un la suivi d'un sol lui semblât t'il. Ou alors un mi suivi d'un ré. Il avait arrêté la musique depuis trop longtemps pour en être sur…  
L'avion ! Il était arrivé ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il voulait, comme si il s'était endormi en plein concerto…  
McKay ouvrit les yeux. Il était arrivé à Londres apparemment. Des hôtesses de l'air s'affairaient à réveiller les passagers qui, comme lui, avaient fait un petit somme durant le long vol Denver Londres.  
Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir récupéré ses bagages à l'aéroport, il prenait le train pour Glasgow afin d'aller voir sa fille et Emy. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Carson directement, même si c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.  
Après encore quelques heures de train, il était accueillit par Juliet et sa grand-mère à la gare de Glasgow. Sa progéniture lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

Rodney : Mais tu as mangé combien de pots de Nutella pour être aussi lourde ?

Il embrassa sa chevelure et la serra contre lui.

Emy : Chez moi, il ni a pas de Nutella, juste de la bonne confiture Rodney !

Le scientifique sourit et déposa un baisé sur la joue de sa « presque belle-mère ».

Rodney : Tout le monde va bien ?  
Juliet : Tu m'as manqué papané.  
Rodney : Oh, toi aussi ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la posa par terre.

Emy : Elle avait vraiment hâte de vous voir.  
Rodney : Oui, on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être séparés.  
Juliet : Si ! Je suis allé en classe de neige une fois !  
Rodney : Quatre jours, ce n'était pas la mort.  
Emy : Enfin bon. Ma voiture est garée devant, on va tous aller goûter à la maison d'accord ?  
Juliet : Ouais, tu vas voir papané, mamie fait le meilleur thé au monde ! Et avec des cookies maison en plus.

La mère de Carson sourit et ils s'exécutèrent.

Si s'ennuyer avait jamais eu une signification, c'était bien aujourd'hui. Beckett était affalé dans son canapé, devant un documentaire animalier sur la reproduction des écrevisses, une canette de bière dans la main droite.

« Une fois les petits nés, ils sont à la merci de ces grands prédateurs des eaux. Ils sont encore fragiles, même si leur agilité dépasse l'entendement. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre honnêtement ? Les bébés écrevisses auraient pu se mettre à jouer des claquettes que ça ne l'aurait pas plus intéressé.  
Il se sentait vide, creux. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait eu, et puis qu'il avait perdu. Pas difficile de deviner quoi…

Il avait été un médecin père de famille dans une cité alien, il était photographe célibataire dans un appartement merdique. Quel changement positif !  
Il avait voulu rendre son existence plus palpitante qu'elle ne l'était, il n'avait fait que faire empirer les choses. C'était de sa faute, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.  
Putain d'erreur !

Rodney : Emy, c'est vraiment délicieux.  
Emy : Faites attention, à force de me le dire, je vais m'y habituer. Reprenez donc un cookie.

Elle lui tendit le plateau et Rodney y piocha volontiers.

Juliet : Je vais jouer dans ma chambre.  
Rodney : A quoi tu va jouer ?  
Juliet : Aux Barbie.  
Rodney : J'aurais du m'en douter.

La petite voulu sortir de la pièce mais son père la retint.

Rodney : Hé, oh, péage mademoiselle !

Juliet fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue de McKay et s'en alla, sous le regard attendris de sa grand-mère.

Rodney : Elle a été sage ?  
Emy : Comme un ange.  
Rodney : Tans mieux. Je…enfin, si mes amis l'ont envoyés ici…  
Emy : Je sais pourquoi.  
Rodney : Vous ne le lui avez pas dit ?  
Emy : Non.  
Rodney : Merci. Je…je suis vraiment désolé, ça vous a donné du travail.  
Emy : J'adore m'occuper d'enfants. Et c'est mon unique petite fille.  
Rodney : Elle n'est pas trop gâtée au moins ?  
Emy : Ah ! Ca c'est encore à voir, je suis très mamie gâteau.

Rodney sourit.

Emy : Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup Rodney…  
Rodney : Merci.  
Emy : Carson n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber qu'avec vous. Oh, bien sur, au début j'aurais évidemment préféré qu'il fasse sa vie avec une femme, mais au fil du temps j'ai découvert que c'était la meilleure solution.  
Rodney : Avec du recul…sans moi, il ne serait jamais partit Mrs Beckett.  
Emy : Mais sans vous, jamais il n'aurait été heureux.  
Rodney : Merci.

Elle lui prit la main.

Emy : Rodney, arrêtez de me remercier en vous sentant fautif et agissez.  
Rodney : Pardon ?  
Emy : Allez le récupérer, faites que tout redevienne comme avant.  
Rodney : Je comptais bien aller le voir mais…  
Emy : Ramenez le chez vous de gré ou de force. Carson à des peaux de saucisson devant les yeux, il ne voit pas qu'il est en train de faire une bêtise. Et il est malheureux. Oh, quand je l'ai au téléphone, il essaie de me le cacher, mais je vois bien que ça ne lui plait pas cette vie là.  
Rodney : Il ne m'écoutera pas.  
Emy : Pourquoi croyez vous qu'il s'est enfui sans demander son reste ? Il a peur de vous affronter, il sait qu'il ne vous résistera pas, parce que sur ce point, c'est vous qui avez raison.  
Rodney : Donc vous croyez que si je lui demande de rentrer, il va me suivre ?  
Emy : Faites preuve de persuasion, vous n'êtes pas son concierge à ce que je sache.

Le canadien éclata de rire.

Rodney : Le romantisme n'est pas vraiment mon fort.  
Emy : Je sais, il me l'a dit.

Il fut prit d'un doute et fit une drôle de tête.

Rodney : Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit d'autre ?  
Emy : Rien de très compromettant, rassurez vous.

Ils se sourirent.

Rodney : Et selon vous, quand est ce que je devrais aller le voir ?  
Emy : Pensez y cette nuit et allez y dés demain.

Il rentra dans la petite pièce.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Ne soit pas méchante avec lui comme ça. Il est sensible aussi, même si il ne le montre pas. Fais moi confiance, fait attention à lui quand il est triste et qu'il ne va pas bien, montre lui que tu l'aimes. Et surtout, surtout ne le laisse jamais partir.

McKay sourit et baissa les yeux. Il allait le ramener. Coûte que coûte.

Rodney : Je te promets de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Juliet, surprise, se retourna.

Juliet : Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
Rodney : Quelques secondes.  
Juliet : Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde jouer.  
Rodney : Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et rajusta le débardeur de sa poupée mannequin.

Rodney : Quand j'étais petit, moi non plus je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde jouer.

Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

Rodney : Tout ce qui me faisait souffrir, je le faisais vivre à mes soldats de plomb.  
Juliet : Qu'est ce qui te faisait souffrir ?  
Rodney : Mon père, ma mère, les enfants de l'école, moi.  
Juliet : Toi ?  
Rodney : C'est dur d'être différent tu sais. A ton age, j'étais tellement en avance scolairement que mes camarades de classe devaient avoir quatorze ou quinze ans. Ce n'était pas facile d'être le petit surdoué de la classe.

Il sourit.

Rodney : Par exemple, il y avait un caïd dans ma classe qui passait son temps à me racketter. Et ben mon soldat de plomb préféré, celui qui me représentait, gagnait toujours quand il se battait contre celui qui représentait mon camarade.  
Juliet : Tu te vengeais comme ça ?  
Rodney : Exactement. Les parents du soldat de plomb qui était censé être moi ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, il était plus fort qu'eux.  
Juliet : J'ai de la chance qu'avoir des parents qui sont gentils avec moi.

Le scientifique ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

Juliet : Arrête de faire ça, je n'aime pas avoir les cheveux dans tous les sens !  
Rodney : Mais c'est que tu deviens coquette…  
Juliet : Je ne vois pas le mal.  
Rodney : Je n'ai rien dit, c'est bien.

Juliet prit sa poupée et entreprit de lui mettre ses chaussures.

Juliet : Tu vois, elle va se marier. Alors sa sœur lui dit de faire attention à son mari, pour pas qu'ils se disputent et qu'il parte.  
Rodney : Tu regardes les feuilletons à l'eau de rose de ta grand-mère ?  
Juliet : C'est un truc de fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

L'astrophysicien sourit à nouveau.

Rodney : Quelque part, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire je suppose.  
Juliet : Quoi ?  
Rodney : Ne jamais le laisser partir.  
Juliet : Papason ?  
Rodney : Oui.  
Juliet : Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
Rodney : Tu lui en veux ?  
Juliet : Oui.  
Rodney : Pardonne lui.  
Juliet : Non.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Rodney : S'il te plait.  
Juliet : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
Rodney : Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de ça.  
Juliet : Tu t'en fiches, il n'est même pas là.

Le ton de la fillette était dur. Rodney se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Juliet : Tu ne lui avais rien fait, il n'avait pas le droit de te faire souffrir.  
Rodney : Tu sais, les petites filles n'ont pas à protéger leur papa…  
Juliet : Mais toi tu n'as personne d'autre que moi, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi.  
Rodney : Merci ma chérie.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

Rodney : Je vais le ramener, et je veux que tu lui pardonnes, ok ?  
Juliet : Mamie t'a dit où il était ?  
Rodney : Oui.  
Juliet : Et tu vas le ramener...  
Rodney : C'est ce que je te dis. Pardonne le Juliet.  
Juliet : Seulement si il revient à la maison.  
Rodney : Promis ?  
Juliet : Promis papané.

Inspirer. Expirer. Voilà, comme ça, doucement…

La ruelle semblait étroite et interminable. Les grandes ombres que rejetaient les petits immeubles y gardaient le climat frais. Frais pas dans le sens rafraîchissant, dans le sens qui vous gèle les sinus en moins de deux.  
Rodney regarda la paume de sa main. Il avait noté l'adresse d'Enzo Ballasta dessus, histoire de s'en souvenir. Comme si il allait oublier un truc aussi important…  
Et là, il était devant l'immeuble où le presque célèbre photographe habitait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que mener cette double vie aurait pu plaire à Carson. Oh, bien sur, il avait ses originalités, et il s'amusait même à traiter Rodney de pantouflard de temps à autres, mais il semblait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Il devait sûrement l'avoir mal jugé.  
Qu'importe, il allait le ramener. Quitte à camper des jours devant sa porte d'entrée dans l'espoir d'un entretient. Enfin, il espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver à cette extrémité.

L'immeuble devait être plutôt ancien, à en juger par l'absence d'interphone. Une aubaine pour le scientifique. Il pénétra résolument dans cet immeuble et monta au troisième, comme le lui avait indiqué Emy. Il sonna à la deuxième porte à gauche, le cœur battant. Ce même cœur s'accéléra en entendant les pas de celui qu'il aimait de l'autre coté du battant de bois.  
Je t'en prie Carson…

Le temps au dehors était sec et froid. Il choisis donc une chemise assez épaisse, l'enfila et termina de s'habiller. Il devait vraiment être décalé pour se lever une heure avant le repas du soir, ses siestes dominicales étaient de plus en plus longues. Enfin bon, ça lui avait laissé quand même le temps de préparer une banale quiche aux poireaux. Il l'enfourna et régla la température du four et le temps de cuisson. Beckett s'apprêtait à refaire son lit quand quelqu'un sonna…

La porte s'ouvrit et Carson ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise.

Rodney : Bonjour.

Sur le visage de McKay se dessina un petit sourire suffisant et il releva le menton, signe de contentement chez lui.

Rodney : Au moins je bénéficie de l'effet de surprise.

Ca n'allait pas. Il essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air normal, ça aurait dupé beaucoup de monde, mais pas lui, pas celui qui avait partagé son existence dix années durant.

Carson : Que…

La bouche de l'écossais était sèche et il avait du mal à aligner deux mots l'un devant l'autre.

Carson : Tu m'as retrouvé !

Le canadien ravala sa salive, vexé.

Rodney : Ca te dérange à ce point ?  
Carson : Non…euh…non ! Au con…au contraire, tu…

Ses yeux bleus s'humidifièrent. Il lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Et quand les yeux du scientifique se tournèrent vers les siens, il comprit aussi. Le regard de Carson arrivait directement dans le cœur de Rodney, sans passer par son cerveau, et il lui faisait mal.  
Carson s'en voulait. Il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être pardonné ? Mais…

Carson : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Maintenant, c'était à l'astrophysicien de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Le retrouver, en chair, en os, en after-shave bon marché, en œil bleu et en accent, ça le retournait complètement. Et il avait presque oublié à quel point le regard de Carson pouvait être pénétrant, et à quel point il lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Carson : Pardonne moi…

Il allait pleurer. Non, non, non ! Surtout pas, pas à cause de lui !

Rodney : Bien sur que je te pardonne Carson !

L'écossais se jeta dans ses bras. Rodney le suréleva un instant, puis le reposa les pieds au sol en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Son odeur lui avait tellement manqué…

Carson : Je…je t'aime…je…  
Rodney : Moi aussi. Je t'aime Carson.  
Carson : Tu…tu…

Il soupira et le serra encore plus contre lui. Il glissa un baisé dans sa nuque et apposa son front contre le sien.  
McKay lui sourit faiblement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Par réflexe, Beckett inspira et se retrouva enivré de son parfum. Il sentit une main aux doigts agiles se poser à l'arrière de son crâne pour passer dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une langue familière apaisait la sienne. Il gémit et posa ses mains sur les joues du visage adverse pour le caresser.

Il se sépara à regrets de Rodney pour refaire le plein d'oxygène.

Carson : Rentre.

Il prit la main du canadien et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de son appartement.

McKay sourit en inspectant les lieux.

Rodney : C'est joli.  
Carson : On s'en fout Rodney.  
Rodney: C'est vrai...

Le photographe rie doucement et secoua la tête.

Carson : Ce…ça va ?  
Rodney : Ne te sent pas obligé de faire une entrée en matière.

Exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Les mots n'étaient plus vraiment utiles.  
Rodney reprit Carson dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau en tournant doucement sur eux mêmes. Enfin, l'arrière de ses genoux heurta le bord du lit ouvert et il y tomba, écrasé par le poids de l'écossais sur sa poitrine.  
Il enleva laborieusement son manteau et Carson l'aida un peu pour le pull. Rodney lui déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et embrassa son cou, ses épaules, son torse. Une main se glissa entre les deux corps et ôta le bouton de son pantalon. McKay rendit rapidement la pareille, le boxer en moins. Il passa ses mains sur les reins, puis les fesses et les cuisses de Beckett et le fit rouler sur le dos pour l'allonger sur le lit. Celui-ci s'aida de ses genoux pour enlever le caleçon de son partenaire.  
Soudain, le scientifique se rappela sa discussion avec Heighmeyer.

Rodney : Je…je vais aller en dessous, ok ?  
Carson : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le canadien haussa les épaules.

Carson : Non…non.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

Carson : Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Rodney.

Il enroula ses bras autours du torse de Rodney pour lui embrasser le visage.  
McKay soupira dans un sourire.

Rodney : Ok, je… Tournes toi.

L'écossais se mit sur le coté et Rodney colla sa poitrine à son dos. Il plaça ses mains sur son plexus pour sentir son cœur battre et le pénétra avec douceur. Cet acte provoqua un faible gémissement, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Il prit peu à peu un rythme délibérément lent, savourant chaque seconde de cette retrouvaille corporelle. Les mains de Carson passèrent sur celles de Rodney et ses doigts humides se crispèrent sur les siens. Il ferma les yeux tandis que le plaisir augmentait et son compagnon ne se retira qu'une fois certain de la réussite de son entreprise.  
Beckett reprit doucement son souffle, les mains de son amant toujours posées sur son cœur épuisé. Il se tourna vers lui et pris son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser encore.

Rodney attrapa Carson par la taille et le serra tendrement contre lui.

Rodney : Tu m'as manqué.  
Carson : Je sais. Toi aussi.  
Rodney : Tellement, tellement manqué.

Il le serra encore plus fort, transformant ce câlin post-coïtal en étreinte désespérée.

Rodney : Je…je suis rien sans toi Carson.  
Carson : Ne dit pas ça.  
Rodney : Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi.

L'écossais posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne de McKay pour presser sa tête contre son épaule.

Carson : C'est moi qui suis incapable de vivre sans toi.  
Rodney : Je fais des conneries quand t'es pas là.  
Carson : Tu sais, niveau conneries, moi aussi j'ai eu ma dose.  
Rodney : Difficile de faire pire que moi…

L'ex médecin sourit et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

Carson : Tu sais quel métier j'exerce maintenant ?  
Rodney : Photographe.  
Carson : Oui, mais quel type de photographe ?  
Rodney : Animalier ?  
Carson : Non, non, non…  
Rodney : Quoi alors ?  
Carson : Je fais des photos de charme pour un magazine gay.

Rodney, les yeux ronds, semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

Rodney : Non, tu rigoles ?  
Carson : Je te jure !

Le canadien pouffa de rire.

Rodney : J'ai pire, j'ai pire…  
Carson : Essaye toujours.  
Rodney : Dans un moment d'égarement j'ai…  
Carson : Tu as quoi ?  
Rodney : J'ai flirté avec Sheppard.  
Carson : Ok.

Devant la tête bizarre de Beckett, le scientifique éclata de rire.

Rodney : Difficile de faire pire, non ?  
Carson : J'ai probablement du coucher avec la moitié des hommes homosexuels d'Edimbourg. En fait, je dit probablement parce que la plupart du temps, j'étais bourré.  
Rodney : D'accord, ça, ça craint.  
Carson : Oui, et je m'estime heureux de n'avoir chopé aucune MST au passage.  
Rodney : Moi de même.

Il ravala sa salive.

Rodney : Tu es sur que tu n'as pas dit ça pour me rendre jaloux ? Parce que là, ça marche si tu veux savoir.  
Carson : J'ai peut être un peu exagéré sur la quantité.

Il l'embrassa.

Carson : Alors comme ça tu es jaloux…  
Rodney : Rarement, mais là t'as fait fort faut dire.

Carson pouffa et entreprit de faire un suçon dans le cou de son compagnon.

Rodney : Carson, la pire connerie que j'ai faite…  
Carson : Oui ?  
Rodney : Je veux que tu saches que c'est du passé pour moi.  
Carson : Qu'est ce qui est du passé ?  
Rodney : Je…j'en ai honte maintenant, c'était vraiment idiot.  
Carson : Dit le moi…  
Rodney : J'ai essayé de me suicider Carson.

L'écossais cessa tout baisé et toute caresse et plongea son regard inquiet dans celui de Rodney.

Carson : A cause de moi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas.

Carson : Excuse moi, je suis vraiment un sombre con, je n'aurais jamais du…

Il esquissa un sourire mal à l'aise et posa sa main sur la joue de l'astrophysicien.

Carson : Je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter. Jamais.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et cala son visage contre le sien. Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens.

Rodney : Reviens à la maison s'il te plait…  
Carson : Le temps de régler quelques détails ici, ça devrait prendre trois jours tout au plus.  
Rodney : Merci.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Carson : Tout le monde va bien ?  
Rodney : Sur atlantis, oui. Juliet est chez ta mère.  
Carson : Elle va bien ?  
Rodney : Elle t'en veut. Je lui ai dit de ne plus le faire.  
Carson : Avec du recul, je suis vraiment un monstre.  
Rodney : Non.

Rodney posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Beckett tout en la caressant.

Carson : Je suis partit comme un voleur.  
Rodney : En quelque sorte, je t'avais volé nos premiers baisés, tu m'as rendu la monnaie.  
Carson : C'est juste que… la routine, je n'en pouvais plus.  
Rodney : La routine, tu la trouveras partout.  
Carson : Maintenant, je le sais. Et puis, tu m'étouffais.  
Rodney : Je t'étouffais ?  
Carson : Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais j'avais l'impression que tu m'aimais trop. Tu me le répétais nuits et jours, je n'avais pas un moment de répit, et puis c'est long, dix ans avec la même personne. Je devenais dépendant de toi, et j'ai pris peur.

McKay se releva sur un coude.

Rodney : Tu veux dire que ton départ de la voiture…ça n'était pas un coup de tête ?  
Carson : Ca a juste été l'élément déclencher, je voulait respirer depuis longtemps.  
Rodney : Et maintenant ?

Carson attira le visage du canadien à lui et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Carson : Je préfère mourir étouffé par ton amour que d'en être privé une seule seconde de plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Soudain, un BIP sonore se fit entendre et l'écossais essaya en vain de se dégager de l'emprise des bras du scientifique.

Carson : Mon repas est en train de brûler !  
Rodney : Laisse le brûler en paix.  
Carson : Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais manger moi ?  
Rodney : Ton dessert.  
Carson : Quel dessert ?

L'astrophysicien sourit.

Rodney : Moi.

John : Vas y, prend ça !

Et pan, encore un coup dans le pauvre sac de sable ! Quand Sheppard était énervé, pas moyen de le calmer, il fallait que ça sorte.

-Major ?  
John : Vous venez vous entraînez à trois heures du matin Lieutenant ?  
Aiden : Non, mais apparemment vous oui.  
John : J'ai besoin de me défouler. Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?  
Aiden : Zalenka…euh, Radek je veut dire. Il a besoins de vous pour initialiser des trucs anciens. Je vous ai cherché partout.  
John : Il a besoin de moi à trois heures du matin ?

Ford haussa les épaules.

Aiden : Dites donc, vous n'y allez pas de mainmorte !...monsieur.  
John : Je suis assez énervé.  
Aiden : Pourquoi ?  
John : McKay…me stresse.  
Aiden : Il n'est même pas là.  
John : Il a un don pour emmerder les gens à distance.  
Aiden : Vous croyez qu'il va ramener le docteur Beckett ?

Shep s'arrêta de frapper et s'essuya le front d'un revers de main. Il y a trois mois, il aurait tout fait pour que Beckett revienne. C'était son ami aussi, et il lui avait manqué, comme à tous. Mais maintenant… Il allait se remettre avec Rodney comme si de rien était si il revenait. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça…

John : A mon avis, il va le convaincre.  
Aiden : Tans mieux, c'était un peu le bordel à l'infirmerie !

Le major saisi sa bouteille d'eau et la vida goulûment.

John : Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher, si vous vouliez bien envoyer Radek sur les roses…ou chez sa femme, qui doit en avoir marre de ses travaux nocturnes…  
Aiden : Je fais comment ?  
John : Eh bien, dites lui que vous ne m'avez pas trouver.  
Aiden : Ca marche. Bonne nuit major.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase.

John : Hey, Ford !  
Aiden : Oui ?  
John: Qu'est ce que vous faites debout à cette heure là vous aussi ?

Le militaire sourit.

Aiden : J'avais un rencart et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de passer devant les labos.  
John : Un rencart ? Et peut on savoir avec qui ?  
Aiden : Sofia Harper.  
John : Civile ?  
Aiden : Infirmière.

John pouffa.

Aiden : Quoi ?  
John : On pense à se caser ?  
Aiden : C'était juste un rencart…  
John : Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Aiden esquissa un large sourire et sortit.

Rodney se réveilla enveloppé de larges bras poilus un tantinet familiers. Emerger au petit matin dans les bras de Carson était une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus au monde.  
Il émit un grognement de plaisir et caressa l'avant bras enroulé autours de son buste.

Carson : Bien dormi ?  
Rodney : J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais confortable…  
Carson : « Confortable » !

Le canadien sourit et leva la tête pour embrasser son compagnon.

Rodney : C'est juste une impression ou il est déjà tard ?  
Carson : Je t'ai laissé dormir.  
Rodney : Et je t'en remercie. Seulement, il faut que je téléphone à Juliet, elle doit s'inquiéter.  
Carson : Ne lui dit rien pour moi. Je veux lui faire la surprise.  
Rodney : Si tu y tiens.

Le scientifique se leva et saisi son téléphone portable. Après avoir rassuré sa fille brièvement, il s'habilla et s'apprêta à partir.

Rodney : Je ne pense pas qu'Elisabeth fera de difficultés pour que tu reprennes ton travail.  
Carson : Ok. Rien de spécial ? Enfin, sur Atlantis…  
Rodney : Non, rien.  
Carson : Oh, et euh…ce truc avec John…  
Rodney : Je suis désolé.  
Carson : Tu sais, j'ai fait pire, mais je voulais juste savoir…  
Rodney : Quoi ?  
Carson : Il ne m'en veut pas, hein ?  
Rodney : J'en sais rien.

Il esquissa un sourire navré.

Carson : Ca va être compliqué.  
Rodney : Je l'ai laissé en plan pour venir ici.  
Carson : Vous sortiez ensemble ?  
Rodney : Non ! Non, pas du tout mais…  
Carson : Vous avez couché tous les deux ?  
Rodney : Il voulait mais j'ai donné mon veto.  
Carson : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait alors ?  
Rodney : On s'est embrassés. Euh, d'une façon très amicale !  
Carson : Mouais.

Rodney l'enlaça en riant.

Rodney : Tu es jaloux ?  
Carson : Oh ! Oui, ça va, c'est bon.  
Rodney : Moi je le suis aussi.  
Carson : Tu me l'as déjà dit.  
Rodney : Mais je le suis vraiment très fort.  
Carson : Et bien au moins ça prouve que tu tiens à moi.  
Rodney : Tu en doutais ?  
Carson : Non.

Il l'embrassa.

Emy : Va ouvrir chérie !  
Juliet : Je suis dans la salle de bain.  
Emy : Bon, j'y vais.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée et trouva Rodney sur le palier, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emy : Alors ?

Le canadien semblât tirer quelque chose qui se trouvait sur sa droite pour l'attirer à lui. Et il se trouvait que ce quelque chose était en fait quelqu'un…Carson.

Emy : Vous l'avez ramené !  
Carson : Bonjour maman.  
Emy : Tu sais que je suis très en colère contre toi ?  
Carson : Et tu sais que tu me le rabaches à chaque fois que je t'ai au téléphone ?  
Emy : Est-ce que j'appelle Juliet ?  
Carson : Oui s'il te plait.

Elle appela sa petite fille qui descendit quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés.

Carson : Bonjour ma grande.

Juliet fronça les sourcils.

Carson : Tu as l'air en pleine forme.  
Juliet : Toi aussi.

Il lui sourit, mal à l'aise.

Carson : Je suis désolée Juliet. Je vais revenir à la maison, et tout va redevenir comme avant, promis. D'accord ?

La fillette sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son papa.

Carson : Tu me pardonnes ?  
Juliet : Oui, je vais oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Carson : Je t'aime ma puce.  
Juliet : Moi aussi papason !

Il l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard attendris de sa mère et de Rodney.

Carson : Je vais me faire engueuler.  
Rodney : Ca c'est sur.  
Juliet : Ce n'est pas juste, tu m'interdis de dire des gros mots et toi t'en dit plein !  
Carson : Oui, navré chérie.  
Rodney : Déjà, le général O'Neill t'as épargné, estime toi heureux !  
Carson : Me traiter d'imbécile irresponsable tu appelles ça m'épargner ?  
Rodney : À coté de ce qu'Elisabeth va te faire, c'était du sirop d'érable.  
Carson : Merci de me rassurer.

McKay lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour l'inciter à traverser le Stargate destination Atlantis.

De l'autre coté, ils furent reçus avec un petit comité d'accueil. L'écossais était assez mal à l'aise tandis que le reste de sa famille ne semblaient nullement indisposés.

Rodney : C'est dingue ça, tu t'enfuis six mois, et au retours tu reviens avec les honneurs !  
Carson : Je…je sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

Elisabeth s'avança vers eux et…donna une gifle à Carson.

Elisabeth : Avouez que vous le méritiez…  
Carson : Oui, là je…merci !  
Elisabeth : On est tous contents que vous soyez revenu. Vous nous avez manqué.  
Carson : Vous aussi. Tous autant que vous êtes !

Les plus proches amis de Beckett vinrent lui souhaiter un bon retour, et l'insulter copieusement au passage.

Radek : Vous savez qu'on était inquiets ?  
Carson : Non. Enfin, je l'ai su après mais…  
Aiden : Où vous étiez ?  
Carson : A Edimbourg.  
Teyla : Tout le temps ?  
Carson : Et oui.  
Radek : Vous êtes vraiment un salaud, vous le savez ça ?  
Carson : Oui, oui, je crois qu'on me l'a suffisamment répété aujourd'hui !  
Aiden : Vous allez avoir du boulot à l'infirmerie, le médecin remplacent n'était pas très doué.  
Carson : C'était qui ?  
Elisabeth : Le docteur Warner, du SGC. Il était un peu dépassé par les événements.  
Carson : Mais oui, depuis le temps que je réclame un deuxième médecin sur Atlantis ! Il y a quatre ou cinq médecins au SGC, et je suis seul ici alors qu'on est à peu prés au même effectif ! Franchement, ils pourraient faire un effort.  
-Hey Carson ! A peine rentré, déjà en train de râler.

Le médecin se tourna vers John et le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres s'évanouit.

Carson : Hello John. Comment allez vous ?  
John : Pas mal ma fois.  
Carson : Je peux vous parler une seconde…en privé.  
John : Bien sur.

Il l'attira dans un coin de la salle d'embarquement.

Carson : Euh, à propos de vous et Rodney…  
John : Je savais qu'il allait tout vous raconter.  
Carson : Ouais. Je…  
John : Je suis désolé.  
Carson : Ah ?  
John : Oui.  
Carson : Vous savez, c'était compréhensible, j'étais partis depuis longtemps et sachez que même si ça me contrarie un peu…  
John : Le contraire eut été étonnant.

L'écossais sourit.

Carson : Oui. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas.  
John : Je n'essayerais pas de vous piquer Rodney si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.  
Carson : Oh, merci. Mais est ce que vous…enfin…voilà, vous l'aimez ou pas ?  
John : Oui et non.  
Carson : C'est-à-dire ?  
John : J'en sais rien.  
Carson : Je vois.

John haussa les sourcils.

John : Vous voyez ?  
Carson : En fait non.  
John : Façon de parler ?  
Carson : C'est ça.  
John : Pourquoi on a fait une crise existentielle en même temps, hein ?  
Carson : La crise de la cinquantaine en avance peut être…  
John : A 45 ans ?  
Carson : 47 pour moi.  
John : Ca ne change pas grand-chose.

Le militaire posa sa main sur l'épaule du médecin.

John : Vous évitez de l'ébruiter, hein ? Parce que vous savez, les militaires entre eux…  
Carson : Je n'en parlerais à personne, faites moi confiance.  
John : Merci.

Carson s'apprêtait à rejoindre la fête, mais Sheppard le retint.

John : Euh, encore un truc Carson…  
Carson : Oui ?  
John : Promettez moi…Promettez moi juste de le rendre heureux.  
Carson : Si vous me demandez ça, c'est que vous l'aimez.  
John : Bon, peut être un peu, c'est vrai…  
Carson : Il me semble que Teyla lorgne sur vous depuis pas mal de temps…  
John : Vous croyez ?  
Carson : Ca crève les yeux major.

Ils se sourirent.

John : Vous me le promettez Carson ?  
Carson : Je vous le jure. Et d'ailleurs, je vais m'y atteler dans quelques minutes, soyez attentif !  
John : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?  
Carson : Quelque chose que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps déjà.

Il s'éclipsa et partit rejoindre le groupe en pleine discussion. Soudain, il prit la main de Rodney et l'entraîna sur l'escalier menant à la salle de contrôle, en surélévation par rapport au reste de la salle d'embarquement dans laquelle se déroulait la petite fête.

Carson : Excusez moi…  
Teyla : Oh, un discours !  
Carson : Oui, profitez en, je n'en fait pas souvent.  
Aiden : Allez doc. !

L'écossais sourit et s'éclaircit la voix.

Carson : Je voudrait tout d'abord vous remercier de…de votre amitié. Et je voudrais encore une fois m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était vraiment, vraiment idiot. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, et j'ai été trop orgueilleux pour revenir en arrière. Je suis navré.  
Je voudrais tout particulièrement présenter mes excuses à mes amis proches, Radek, Elisabeth, John, Teyla, Aiden, Peter et Suzanne pour ne citer qu'eux, et à ma fille. Juliet, tu as beaucoup souffert, et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime et que même si je fais des bêtises, je serais à l'avenir toujours là pour toi.

Beckett se tourna vers son compagnon.

Carson : Et maintenant, j'aurais voulu vous dire que ce que j'ai fait n'a pas eu tellement d'importance, j'aurais voulu vous dire que je n'ai fait souffrir personne d'autre, mais ce serait faux. Je suis vraiment un idiot fini. Oui, parce que mes fantaisies ont faillit tuer l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Le hasard fait bien les choses, c'est lui que je tiens par la main à cet instant précis.

L'auditoire éclata de rire.

Carson : Ca n'est maintenant plus du tout un secret, on est ensemble. Enfin, si le fait de voir deux hommes vivre ensemble et s'occuper d'une petite fille depuis onze ans était encore un mystère pour certains, je pense qu'il est aujourd'hui résolu.

Il sourit. Nouveaux éclats de rire de l'assemblée.

Carson : Le fait est que je n'avais pas le droit de le faire souffrir non plus. Ca a été très dur pour lui, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
Rodney, je sais que cela ne vas absolument pas excuser ce que j'ai fait, mais je pense qu'on aurait du faire ça depuis longtemps, d'autant plus que tu me l'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai plus envie que quelqu'un ai des doutes quant au fait qu'on s'aime et passer le restant de mon existence à tes cotés est la chose que je désire le plus au monde alors…

Le cœur battant, il saisis les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait et s'agenouilla devant lui, le laissant dans la stupeur la plus totale.

Carson : J'ai rien acheté pour officialiser ça, parce qu'on en a pas besoin. Peut être la façon dont je te demande ça est désuète mais j'ai pensé que c'était la plus romantique. Je t'aime et je trouve que c'est une des plus belles façons de te le prouver.

Il inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus profond de son compagnon.

Carson : Rodney McKay, est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

McKay ouvrit la bouche, figé par l'étonnement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblât, il s'humecta les lèvres et sourit.

Rodney : Oui !

Carson lui sourit.

Carson : Oui ?  
Rodney : Bien sur que oui !

L'écossais se releva et serra le scientifique dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'embrassa amoureusement sous les applaudissements de toute l'expédition.

Carson : Tu pleures ?  
Rodney : A ton avis ?...  
Carson : Mais il ne faut pas pleurer mon amour…

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Radek : Vous devez être maso Rodney, vous épousez le seul homme capable de vous faire pleurer dans cette foutue citée !  
Elisabeth : Parce que toi tu n'as pas fait exactement la même chose ?  
Radek : Mais toi tu n'es pas un homme ma chérie…

Il l'embrassa aussi. Teyla se rapprocha de Sheppard et lui sourit.

Teyla : Puis ce que c'est une « happy end »…

Elle lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa avec fougue.

John : Vous savez ce qu'est une « happy end » Teyla ?  
Teyla : Grâce à Ford.  
John : Faudra que je le remercie un de ces jours.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Juliet : Et moi il ni a personne qui m'embrasse !  
Aiden : Mais bien sur que si…

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue en riant. La petite rougis étant donné qu'elle avait un faible pour le jeune militaire.

Aiden : Tu es contente que tes papas se marient enfin ?  
Juliet : Super contente ! En plus, peut être que je pourrais faire la demoiselle d'honneur…  
Aiden : Tu l'as déjà fait au mariage d'Elisabeth et Radek !  
Juliet : C'est pas de ma faute si il ni avait aucune autre petite atlante aussi jolie que moi…  
Aiden : Quelle modestie mademoiselle Beckett-McKay !  
Juliet : John dit que je tiens de papané.  
Aiden : Je suis d'accord.

Il reposa Juliet par terre.

Juliet : Si tu veux tu seras mon garçon d'honneur !  
Aiden : Je ne suis pas un peu vieux ?  
Juliet : En Angleterre, non. Et je suis sure qu'ils vont se marier en Ecosse, ma mamie ne va pas pouvoir voyager jusque ici.  
Aiden : Ca ne te dérangera pas si je viens avec ma copine ?  
Juliet : Tu as une copine toi ?  
Aiden : Mademoiselle Harper.  
Juliet : La nouvelle infirmière ?  
Aiden : Et oui.

Devant la mine boudeuse de la fillette, Ford éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Aiden : Je te garderais une danse bout'chou.  
Juliet : Aiden ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !  
Aiden : Je sais, je te nargue.

McKay et Beckett étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser sur les escaliers. Rodney chassa ses larmes d'un revers de main tandis que Carson l'embrassait sur le front.

Rodney : Je t'aime Carson.  
Carson : Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'espère que cette fic ne vous a pas déçus, en tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire.  
Dans le dernier volet de cette série, JulietPhoto de famille, vous découvrirez un mariage comme les autres, avec ses préparatifs à tiroirs, ses surprises, ses joies…oui, autant dire que vous pouvez ranger les mouchoirs, sauf si voir deux personnes qui s'aiment s'unir vous donne la larme à l'œil ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic, sinon ça servirait à rien que je l'écrive  
Les feedbacks sont les bienvenus !


End file.
